Die Wahrheit
by Anni-chan290595
Summary: ...und was sie so alles anrichten kann!
1. Kapitel 1

Kapi 1 So fing alles an.

Freitag, 17 Uhr Detektei Mori

Ring Ring Ring. Ran's keitai (=Handy) klingelte. 'Ein unbekannter Anrufer', dachte sie.

„Konnichi wa, Mouri Ran am Telefon."

„Hi Ran, wie geht's?" Ran kannte diese Stimme.

„Shinichi? Bist du das wirklich?"

„Nein, der Weihnachtsmann. Hohoho...natürlich bin ich das!", antwortete er.

„Hahaha, shinihi, sehr lustig!", sagte Ran mit Tränen in den Augen. „Komm nach Hause!"

„Ich kann jetzt nicht kommen, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich komme, sobald der Fall, an dem ich arbeite, gelöst ist!", antwortete Shinichi, man konnte die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme hören.

„Und wann ist das?", fragte Ran ungeduldig.

„Kann es sein, dass du mich vermisst?", fragte er.

„Nein, wie könnte ich jemals einen Mystery Otaku wie dich vermissen?", lügte Ran.

„Dann sag' mir, warum du weinst!"

„Ich weine gar nicht!", schrie sie in ihr Keitai.

„Wie auch immer. Hey, Ran, hör zu. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Jya ne."

„Shinichi. Warte."

Bevor sie mehr sagen konnte, legte er auf. „Shinichi, komm nach Hause!", flüsterte sie, während ein paar Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

Conan, der sie gerade mit seiner Stimmtransposer-Stimme angerufen hatte, betrat die Detektei. „Ohayo, Ran-neechan!", begrüßte er sie. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ohayo, Conan-kun!" „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Conan besorgt. „Nichts. Alles ist gut!" „Dann sag' mir, warum du weinst!" 'Shinichi.', dachte Ran, 'er hat das Gleiche gesagt.' „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich dachte nur gerade, du, Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun und Mitsuhiko-kun wolltet bei Agasa-hakase übernachten." „Oh ja. Machen wir. Wir werden ein neues Videospiel, das er entwickelt hat, ausprobieren und ich wollte nur gerade meinen Rucksack holen. Dann geh ich schon wieder.", sagte er, rannte zu 'seinem' Zimmer, nahm seinen Rucksack und verschwand.

Während der geschrumpfte Detektiv zu Hakase lief, dachte er an Ran. 'Ich sollte ihr alles sagen, aber wenn SIE mich finden, wird Ran in großer Gefahr sein. Das würde zu mindest Haibara sagen, wenn ich sie um Rat fragen würde.', dachte er.

„Conan-kun!", hörte er eine Stimme. „Ohayo Ayumi-chan!", begrüßte Conan das kleine Mädchen. „Glaubst du, es wird Spaß. Ich meine das Spiel, das Hakase-san entwickelt hat?", fragte sie während sie liefen. „Huh? Hai. Sicher.", Conan wurde direkt aus seinen gedanken gerissen.

Dann kamen sie endlich bei Hakase an. „Ohayo!", rief Ayumi so laut, dass alle sie hören konnten. „Endlich. Da seid ihr ja!", riefen Genta und Mitsuhiko. „Das war nicht meine Schuld. Conan-kun lief so langsam!"

Der hatte sich inzwischen auf einen Stuhl in der Küche gesetzt und seufzte. „Etwas stört dich, nicht wahr?" „Es ist gar nichts, Haibara!", er seufzte erneut. „Und du willst echt, dass ich dir das abnehme. Komm schon, ich bin doch nicht blöd." „Du hast Recht. Die Wahrheit ist, ich hab mich entschieden. Ich werde ihr alles sagen." „Was? Das kannst du nicht machen. Es ist zu gefährlich!", sagte Ai geschockt. „Ich...ich ertrage das nicht noch länger. Sie immer weinen zu sehen, immer wenn wir telefoniert haben. Sie immer traurig zu sehen wegen mir, weil sie mich so sehr vermisst. Und ich...ich stehe direkt neben ihr...und sie...sie weiß nicht, dass ich es bin, den sie so vermisst. Ich halt das einfach nicht noch länger aus.", meinte er verzweifelt. „Ich verstehe, dass es für dich hart sein muss, aber was ist wichtiger für dich: sie vor der schwarzen Organisation zu beschützen oder ihr alles zu erzählen und sie damit in größte gefahr zu bringen, sobald sie über dich Bescheid wissen." „Glaubst du Ran kann kein Geheimnis für sich behalten. Ich vertraue ihr und ich werd's ihr sagen." „Shinichi?", schrie sie ihn fast an.

„Shinichi?", die drei Kinder standen im Türrahmen und wunderten sich über 'diesen' Namen. „Wir haben nur gerade von dem Jungen von neben an geredet!", sagte Ai. „Du meinst Ran-neechan's Zukünftigen. Er ist nett. Ich will ihn mal wieder treffen.", sagte Ayumi aufgeregt. Und Conan wollte sie fast anschreien: „Ich bin nicht ihr Zukünftiger!", aber er blieb cool und antwortete. „Ja, ich würde ihn auch gerne mal wieder sehen." Er blickte zu Ai. „Glaubst du, er kommt bald wieder?", fragte Mitsuhiko. „Glaub ich nicht!", meinte Ai cool wie immer und Conan funkelte sie erneut an. „Ok, lasst uns das machen, wofür ihr eigentlich gekommen seid!", wechselte Hakase das Thema. „Jaaaaa!", riefen Ayumi, Genta und Mitsuhiko alle zusammen. „Was ist mit dir? Willst du nicht?", fragte Ayumi Conan. „Nein!", sagte der Junge. „Oh...Ai-chan?" „Kein Interesse!", meinte sie uninteressiert. Dann nahmen die drei Kinder sich jeweils einen Controller und starteten. „Ich glaube, du musst den Knopf da drücken.", meinte Mitsuhiko zu Genta.

Nach einer Weile hatten sie es dann. „Los geht's!", rief Ayumi und dann ging's los. „Wow!" „Guckt, das Spiel heißt: 'Die Abenteuer der Detektive Boys!'!", meinte Genta erstaunt. „Dacht ich mir!", sagte Conan unberührt. „Tja...der große Detektiv weiß immer alles und hat keine Geheimnisse!", sagte Ai, während sie durch die Seiten von Agatha Christie's 'Der Mörder im Pfarrhaus' blätterte. „Hahaha, kannst du dich bitte beruhigen!" „Wie du willst, aber versichere dich, dass du das Richtige tust und lass meinen Namen bitte raus!" „Hör jetzt auf!" „Hey, Ai-chan, Conan-kun, guckt mal, das sind wir.", sagte Ayumi erstaunt. „Wer hätte jemals an so was gedacht?", stimmte Mitsuhiko Ayumi zu. „Ich!", sagte Conan gelangweilt und bekam sogleich ein Sofakissen ins Gesicht.

„Hey, meine Brille. Sie ist kaputt und meine Ersatzbrille ist nicht hier." „Gome Gome, Conan-kun!", entschuldigte sich Genta. „Ist schon Ok, Genta-kun!" „Aber Conan-kun. Jetzt siehst du gar nicht mehr!", meinte Ayumi besorgt. „Schon gut. Meine Augen sind nicht so schlecht. Ich brauch die Brille eigentlich gar nicht.", gab Conan zu. „Oh, aber sie gehört einfach zu dir. Ohne sie siehst du so erwachsen aus." „Hallo, können wir hier bitte weiter machen. Genta und ich sind die einzigen, die hier spiele und wir stecken fest und kriegen den Code nicht raus!", sagte Mitsuhiko. „Ok, Mitsuhiko-kun.", sagte Ayumi und drehte dich zum Fernseher. Auch Conan schaute dort hin, als er von einem Code hörte.

„Der Code ist voll einfach." „Er...du hast es schon, obwohl du nur ein paar Sekunden drauf geguckt hast?", Genta war überrascht. „Erklär's uns!", befehlte Mitsuhiko. „Daiyôbu. Guckt mal. Da steht 'keteke – hi – no''suyu – ein zu geschrieben als tsu mit Dakuten ('') - no – sekinikiname – taru – n – kashia – sutsu – sake – do. Und? Habt ihr's?" „Er...nein, deshalb sollst du es uns ja erklären.", meinte Genta ungeduldig. „Gibt es da nichts ungewöhnliches an der 'Nachricht'?", fragte Conan. „Du meinst, dass das total sinnlos ist und da Dakuten ('') an dem 'no' ist. Jeder weiß doch, dass die n-reihe das Dakuten nicht benutzen kann. Aber was hat das mit dem Code zu tun?", Mitsuhiko verstand das nicht.

„Man muss nur die Silben im Hiragana-Alphabet verschieben. Eins zurück, dann eins vor und so weiter. Das 'no' mit dem Dakuten heißt einfach: Beweg' das 'no' eins vor zu 'ha' und mach' es mit Dakuten zu 'ba'. Das ist alles. Also heißt es: 'kokko (kotsuko) wa (geschrieben ha) bashyo de wa sukunakutomo sore o kitai shite koko de' und das heißt: Der Schatz ist versteckt, wo du es am wenigsten vermutest." „Das macht Sinn. Arigato, ne, Conan-kun!" „Das war doch gar Nichts.", antwortete Conan.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie damit, das Spiel zu spielen. Bis spät in die Nacht. Ohne eine Pause. Auch Conan hatte Spaß daran. Er lebte für's Rätsel lösen und während er das Spiel spielte, fühlte er sich wie das kleine Kind, wie welches er aussah, aber er wusste, dass er das nicht war.

Und er wollte das nicht noch länger verstecken müssen. Deshalb hat er sich entschieden, die Maske von Edogawa Conan endgültig abzunehmen und ihr seine wahre Identität verraten. Er wusste, dass es schwer für Ran werden würde, heraus zu finden, dass ihr 'kleiner Bruder', um den sie sich kümmert, in wirklichkeit ihr Sandkastenfreund, den sie so sehr vermisst, ist, aber noch härter würde es für ihn werden. Alles würde sich ändern.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapi 2 Entführungsfälle

Nächster Morgen bei Hakase:

Conan war als erster aufgewacht. Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen und war total aufgeregt. Heute war der Tag, an dem er jede Maske abnehmen wollte und seiner Sandkastenfreundin alles zu erzählen, dem Mädchen, welches ihn wie ihren 'kleinen Bruder' behandelte seit dem er der kleine Edogawa Conan war.

„Warum bist du schon wach?", fragte ihn eine bekannte Stimme.

„Konnte nicht schlafen, Haibara!", antwortete er.

„Das sehe ich. Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?"

„Nein, aber ich glaube, du sagst es mir gleich."

„Es ist etwa Viertel nach Vier morgens. Ein bisschen früh um du nicht?"

„Ja, das Selbe gilt für dich. Warum bist du wach?"

„Ich habe von draußen etwas gehört. Das hat mich aufgeweckt."

„Hast du etwa Angst bekommen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Übrigens sind hier noch andere Person, die schlafen wollen, also sei leise."

„Ich geh ja schon. Ich glaube ich hole mal meine Post!"

Conan stand auf von dem Stuhl, auf dem er saß und ging.

„Mach, was immer du willst. Wir sind dann hier!", sagte Ai verschlafen, drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss ihre Augen während Conan schon an seinem Briefkasten ankam.

Er nahm die Post und ging zurück zu Hakase.

Er setzte sich und nahm einen Brief nach dem Anderen.

'Für Oto-san!", dachte er. 'Und Fan-Post für Oka-san und was ist das...', er stoppte, als er einen schwarzen Brief sah. Kudo Shinichi stand drauf.

'Lieber Kudo Shinichi

wenn du jemals deine Sandkastenfreundin Mouri Ran wieder sehen willst, löse das Rätsel.

keteke – hi – no''suyu – a zu written tsu with Dakuten ('') - no – sekinikiname – taru – n – kashia – sutsu – sake – do

Komm schon, du bist doch so ein großer Detektiv. Es wird keine Herausforderung für dich sein.

Und ruf nicht die Polizei.

Ich werde auf dich warten.

Der Kidnapper'

Conan konnte es nicht fassen. Ran wurde entführt. Ich konnte sich denken, wem er das zu verdanken hatte. Den Männern in Schwarz.

Währenddessen, an dem Ort, wo Ran festgehalten wird:

„Glaubst du echt, dass es richtig ist, eine Entführung vorzutäuschen, Sonoko?" Ran fühlte sich schuldig. „Natürlich. Du willst doch Kudo-kun wieder sehen, oder? Wenn du's ihm am Telefon sagst, kommt er nicht, aber wenn er denkt, dass du entführt wurdest, muss er kommen.", meinte Sonoko lächelnd. „Und wie wird er jemals herausfinden, wo wir sind?" „Mit den Code, den ich in den 'Entführungsbrief' geschrieben habe. 'Der Schatz, also du, ist versteckt, wo du es am wenigsten erwartest.'" „Jetzt versteh ich. Niemand wird jemals vermuten, das wir in der Villa der Kudos sind.m Außer natürlich Shinichi's Eltern, die ich ja vorher angerufen habe." „Ganz genau und weil wir deinen Vater eingeweiht haben, wird er auch nicht die Polizei rufen. Also ist alles gut.", meinte Sonoko.

~ flashback ~

„Was? Ihr zwei wollt so tun als wäre Ran entführt worden. Nur um diesen vorlauten Oberschülerdetektiv anzulocken!", schrie Kogoro die beiden Mädchen an. Diese nickten. „Aber warum heute? Warum nicht gestern oder letzte Woche?", fragte er.

„Weil heute Conan nicht da ist. Wenn er hier wäre, hätte er schnell unseren Plan durchschaut und Shinichi alles gesagt.", sagte Ran

„Dann würde unser Plan nicht klappen. Verstanden?", meinte Sonoko.

„Und was wollt ihr dann von mir?"

„Ruf einfach nicht die Polizei und wenn dich jemand fragt, wo wir sind, erfinde was. Bitte Oto-san. Machst du das für uns?", fragte Ran gespielt geschmollt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Was ist mit der Schule?"

„Spiel nicht blöd. Die Ferien haben gerade begonnen.", schrie Sonoko mich an.

„Ok, ok, Ich glaube, wenn ich 'nein' sage, würde ihr das nicht akzeptieren. Also sag' ich 'ja' und jetzt geht. Okino Yoko's Show geht gleich los!"

~ flashback ende ~

'Ich hoffe, er kommt schnell!", dachte Ran.

8 Uhr Hakase's Haus

Conan saß noch immer in der Küche und starrte auf den Brief. „Konnichi wa, Conan-kun, wie lang bist du was?" „Viertel nach Vier!", antwortete der geschrumpfte Detektiv emotionslos. „Ist was passiert heute morgen?" „Irgendwie!" Conan zeigte Hakase den Brief. „Nani?...Kein Wunder, warum du heute so schlecht drauf bist...aber...was wirst du jetzt tun?" „Ich...ich weiß nicht." „Verstehe!", Hakase legte seine Hand mitleidvoll auf Conan's Schulter. „Glaubst du es ist von IHNEN?", fragte der alte Mann. „Keine Ahnung, aber gut möglich." „Was ist möglich?" „Ai-kun, Ran-kun wurde heute Nacht gekidnappt. Conan-kun hat einen Brief gekriegt." „Was? Zeig mal!" Ai nahm den Brief und las. „Du hast Angst, ob es von IHNEN ist, richtig?" Conan nickte leicht. „Dann mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie würden niemals etwas wie 'der Kidnapper' schreiben. Wahrscheinlich würden sie überhaupt nichts schreiben, aber wenn, würden sie mit ihren Codenamen unterschreiben in Blutrot. „Oh!" Conan war ein wenig erleichtert.

„Konnichi wa, mina-san!", Ayumi und die Jungs kamen rein und begrüßten Conan, Hakase und Ai. „Was ist das in deiner Hand, Ai-chan?", fragte das Mädchen neugierig. „Nichts wichtiges!", sie zerknüllte den Brief und drückte es Conan in die Hand.

„Ich glaube, wir frühstücken erstmal!", änderte Hakase das Thema. „Gute Idee!", sagte Mitsuhiko. „Ja, ich bin am Verhungern!", ergänzte Genta.

Während sie frühstückten, erzählten die Kinder Agasa ihre Meinung zu dem Spiel. War ja auch der Hauptgrund, weswegen hakase sie zum Übernachten eingeladen hatte. „Es ist ein super Spiel , aber ich glaube der erste Code ist ein bisschen zu schwer!", erklärte Mitsuhiko. „Aber conan-kun hat den Code spielend gelöst.", meinte Ayumi. „Hast du nicht auch etwas zu sagen, Conan-kun?", fragte Genta den Jungen. „Nein!", sagte dieser so emotionslos wie zuvor. „Was ist los? Du scheinst irgendwie schlecht gelaunt zu sein?", Ayumi versuchte ihn auf zu muntern. Ohne Erfolg. Conan stand auf und ging weg. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und holte den Brief, den Ai zerknüllt hatte wieder heraus. Er las ihn noch einmal. 'Hey, ist das nicht der gleiche Code wie gestern?' Er holte sein Notizbuch raus und schrieb einige Hiragana Zeichen. 'Ja, es ist der genau gleiche!'

„Hakase! Wer hat den ersten Code des Spiels entwickelt?", fragte Conan hektisch. Hakase war verwirrt über den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung des Jungen. „Das war ich. Warum fragst du?" „Hat dich irgendjemand nach Codes gefragt über die letzten Tage?" „Nur Suzuki-san!"

'Sonoko! Das macht keinen Sinn. Warum sollte sie Ran entführen. Ich tappe völlig im Dunkeln. Es muss doch eine Lösung geben. Ok , als erstes der Code. Der Schatz ist auf jeden Fall Ran. Der Schatz ist versteckt, wo du ihn am wenigsten erwartest. Wo guckt man als erstes, wenn jemand entführt wurde?'

„Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, wenn ihr jemand entführt, wo würdet ihr sie oder ihn hinbringen, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ihn jemand findet?", fragte Conan ernst. „Wieso. Wurde jemand entführt?" „Er...nein...nur...nur für den Fall!", stotterte er. „Oh!", sagte Genta. „Ich glaube, ich würde ihn sehr weit weg bringen, von der Person, von der ich denke, dass er oder sie, sie oder ihn am meisten suchen würde.", meinte Ayumi. 'Ayumi-chan hat Recht!', dachte Conan, 'Wenn du denkst, dass der Entführte sehr weit weg von dir ist, dann würdest du nicht in deiner nahen Umgebung suchen wie z.B in deinem eigenen Haus. Haibara sagte, dass sie in der Nacht draußen etwas gehört hat. Das ist es." „Ich hab's!" Conan sprang auf und rannte in high speed raus.

'Wow, es muss ihn hart getroffen haben. Er hat ja nicht mal nach einem Gegenmittel gefragte, um ihr und ihrem Entführer nicht in dieser Form gegenüber treten zu müssen. Ich dachte, er wollte es ihr unter anderen Umständen sagen.', dachte Ai, während er den Jungen davon rennen sah.

Währenddessen in der Villa der Kudo's

„Guten Morgen, Ran!", begrüßte Sonoko Ran, als sie ins Zimmer kam. „Guten Morgen, Sonoko. Was hast du draußen gemacht?" „Nur in den Briefkasten geguckt. Scheint als ob jemand ihn geleert hat. Er wird bald davon wissen und du wirst deinen Zukünftigen schnell wieder sehen." „Sonoko, er ist nicht mein Zukünftiger. Er ist nur ein Freund und ich mach mir halt Sorgen.", stritt Ran ab. Plötzlich hörten sie, wie sich eine Tür öffnete. „Ich hab nicht so früh an ihn gedacht!", gab Sonoko zu. Dann war Ruhe. „War bestimmt nur der Wind!", dachte Ran. „Ja, lass uns erstmal frühstücken." „Gute Idee!"

Conan lief langsam durch den Flur. Es schien, als wäre keiner da. Er nahm seine Fliege und wählte die eins , weil es nun mal seine eigene Stimme ist. „Ran, bist du hier?", rief er. „Ran, ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Ich bin's Shinichi."

„Ok, er ist hier. Vielleicht ist er ja heute morgen angekommen und hat das Rätsel gelöst. Ich dachte, er würde nicht so leicht dahinter kommen!" „Sollen wir zu ihm gehen?", fragte Ran. „Nein, er wird uns schon finden!", Sonoko aß seelenruhig weiter.

„Wo bist du? Ran, sag doch was!", rief er an den Treppen und ging dann nach oben. He konnte die Mädchen noch reden und essen hören. 'Ein Trick. Nichts weiter als ein Trick. Und ich bin drauf reingefallen!' Conan lief langsam auf sie zu. „Ran, mach mir bitte nie wieder solche Angst. Ich habe mir so Sorgen um dich gemacht!", sagte er ohne den Stimmtransposer. Er hatte Tränen in seinen Augen. „Ich dachte, dir sei sonst noch was passiert!" Ran sah den kleinen Jungen an. „Conan-kun!" Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Erst jetzt sah Ran, dass er keine Brille trug. „Shinichi!", flüsterte Ran, dass nur Conan sie hörte. Er nickte. 'Doushite (=Wie ist das passiert?)' „Hey, wo ist den jetzt Shinichi?", fragte Sonoko. „Er ist..." Conan schüttelte wieder den Kopf. 'Verstehe. Du willst nicht also nicht, dass ich es Sonoko sage. In Ordnung!' „Den musst du dir eingebildet haben. Hier war doch nur Conan-kun. Shinichi muss ihm Bescheid gegeben haben." „Hai!", stimmte Conan zu. Ran stand auf. „Komm schon, Conan-kun. Gehen wir doch ins Wohnzimmer. Du willst mir doch bestimmt erzählen, was ihr gestern so gemacht habt?" Conan nickte. Dann gingen die zwei und ließen Sonoko am Esstisch zurück.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankamen und sich gesetzt hatten, sagte Ran.

„Ok und jetzt sag mir, wie das mit dir passiert ist! Ich bin neugierig!"

„Du bist nicht sauer? Ich meine, ich habe dich die ganze Zeit angelogen. Und wir haben ja...du weist schon.", sagte Conan ungläubig. Diesmal schüttelte Ran ihren Kopf.

„Ist schon Ok. Als ich deine Eltern angerufen habe, um sie um Erlaubnis zu fragen, die Villa für unseren kleinen Trick, übrigens gomene dafür, benutzen zu dürfen, sagten sie ich solle mir keine Hoffnungen machen, weil du wahrscheinlich nicht kommen würdest, weil du mit einem sehr gefährlichen Fall beschäftigt bist. Ich habe sie gefragt, um was für einen Fall es sich handelt, aber ich habe keine Antwort erhalten. Ich habe mir schon lange so etwas gedacht. Am Anfang war ich sauer, aber ich habe nachgedacht und gemerkt, dass ich dich dazu gebracht habe und ich dir nicht die Schuld daran geben kann.", erklärte Ran. Conan seufzte.

„Ich werd's dir sagen!"

„Das ist das, was ich wollte!"

'Aber ich sage ihr nicht alles, weil je mehr sie weiß, in desto größerer Gefahr ist sie!', dachte er.

„Es begann alles, an dem Tag, an dem wir im Tropical Land waren. Erinnerst du dich, ich bin den geheimnisvollen Männern in Schwarz gefolgt. Ich habe einen verdächtigen Deal zwischen zwei Männer mitbekommen, aber ich hab den Dritten nicht bemerkt. Er schlug mich nieder und verabreichte mir ein experimentelles Gift, was mich töten sollte. Aber wie du siehst, bin ich nicht tot. Das Gift hat mich geschrumpft und deshalb seh ich jetzt auch so aus. Wenn die jemals herausfinden, dass ich noch lebe, werden sie wieder hinter mir her sein und auch hinter allen, die mir etwas bedeuten. Ich kann das einfach nicht zulassen.", erklärte er.

„Wow...Ich hab dir gesagt, du solltest nicht gehen...hast du inzwischen irgendwas rausgekriegt?"

„Irgendwie schon. Ich stehe in Kontakt mit einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Organisation, früher bekannt als Sherry, welche das Gift, was mir das angetan hat, entwickelt hat. Weil sie es auch genommen hat, passierte ihr das Gleiche wie mir."

„Sie ist auch geschrumpft worden. Du bist in Kontakt mit ihr. Kenn' ich sie?"

„Ja, aber sie will nicht, dass ich dir sage, wer sie ist. Außerdem wurde sie ziemlich wütend, als ich ihr gestern gesagt habe, das ich mich entschieden habe, es dir zu sagen!"

„Du wolltest es mir sowieso heute sagen. Du wolltest dich sowieso in Gefahr bringen, nur damit ich mir keine Sorgen mehr machen muss?"

Conan nickte. „Ein Mitglied der organisation, genannt Vermouth, weiß sowieso schon über mich Beischeid und wenn sie es den Anderen sagt, bin ich so gut wie tot, aber aus irgendeinem Grund verrät sie mich nicht."

Irgendwo in der Nähe:

„You are right, silver bullet. Dein Leben liegt in meinen Händen, wie zuvor Meins in Deinen lag.', dachte Vermouth, während sie sich hinter einem Baum versteckte und dem Gespräch in der Villa auf der anderen Straßenseite zu hörte. Sie hatte zuvor dort eine Wanze versteckt. 'Dear, silver bullett, I wish you would tell me everything you know about our traitor, Sherry!"

Zurück in der Villa unterhielten sich Ran und Shinichi immer noch:

„Ran, du hast doch meine Eltern angerufen, oder?", fragte Conan

„Hai, nande? (=Ja, warum?)"

„Haben sie vielleicht irgendetwas gesagt, wann sie uns hier in Tokyo besuchen wollten. Ich weiß nur, dass sie irgendwann in den Ferien kommen wollten, aber noch nicht genau wüssten wann."

„Hai, haben sie. Sie wollten sogar schon heute kommen. Aber ich weiß nicht wann genau."

„Heute schon? Sie hätten zu mindest anrufen können."

„Vielleicht wollten sie dich überraschen!"

„Vielleicht...hey Ran...solltest du nicht langsam mal zu sonoko zurück gehen?"

„Stimmt und du?"

„Ich geh zurück zu Hakase, bevor die sich noch Sorgen machen. Ich bin vorhin einfach so weggerannt. Oh...und bitte sag' nichts niemand, von dem, was ich dir eben erzählt habe!"

„Natürlich sag ich nichts. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir die Dinge so lassen, wie zuvor. Jya, ne, Conan-kun! (=Tschüss)"

„Jya, ne, Ran-neechan! Ich bin bald zu Hause."

Conan ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und verließ das Haus. Direkt als er an dem Tor vorbei gelaufen war, schlich Vermouth hinter ihm her und packte ihn von hinten. Sie drückte ihm ein Tuch auf den Mund und ließ ihn das Chloroform einatmen. Er versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, aber er hatte keine Chance und er verschwand im Land der Träume. Vermouth steckte das Tuch in ihre Tasche. und verschwand mit dem bewusstlosen Jungen, wobei ihr das Tuch aus der Tasche fiel.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapi 3 Wo ist Conan?

Gleicher Tag, 12 Uhr, Villa der Kudos

„Hey, Sonoko, bist du fertig?", fragte Ran.

„Fast, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum wir gehen müssen. Shinichi ist noch gar nicht aufgetaucht. Nur dieser Bengel!", meinte Sonoko.

„Ja, aber heute kommen Shinichi's Eltern wieder nach Tokyo und wir wollen doch keine Umstände machen."

„Stimmt auch wieder. Ok, ich bin fertig. Gehen wir.", Sonoko nahm ihre Handtasche und gab Ran den Korb, den sie mitgebracht hatten.

„Ok!"

Dann verließen die beiden Mädchen die Villa.

Gleichzeitig in einem Lagerhaus am Stadtrand von Tokyo etwa 25 km von Beika entfernt:

Conan lag an die Wand gelehnt. Sie Hände waren hinter dem Rücken gefesselt. Ebenso seine Beine. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. 'Wo bin ich?', fragte er sich.

„Good morning, sleepy head. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte die Blondine.

„Vermouth! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!", war alles, was ihm grade einfiel.

„Ja, du hättest, aber das hast du nicht!"

„Könntest du mir zu mindest sagen, warum du mich betäubt und dann hierher gebracht hast?"

„Ich will Informationen!", sagte sie ruhig.

„Informationen? Über was?", fragte er.

„Über Sherry natürlich!", antwortete sie (mal angenommen, sie weiß nichts über Sherry).

„Sherry? Wer ist das?", tat er ahnungslos.

„Spiel nicht dumm. Du stehst in Kontakt mit ihr. Jetzt sag' mir alles, was du weißt!"

„Nein, das werde ich ganz sicher nicht!"

„Oh, ich glaube schon, dass du das wirst!", she strich ihm sanft über seine Wange. Er versuchte zwar sich zu wehren, aber mit gefesselten Händen und Füßen war das nur schwer möglich.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", fragte er rebellisch.

„Ich habe meine Wege und kann warten!", Vermouth ging zu der Tür. „Ich komm später wieder. Versuch nicht zu fliehen. Natürlich habe ich mir mit deinen Gerätschaften zu schaffen gemacht. Deine Schuhe, Uhr und Fliege werden dir nicht mehr helfen. Außerdem ist der Raum abgeschlossen. Bye Bye silver bullet." Dann ging sie. Sie wusste bald schon würde ihn der Hunger und der Durst übermannen und er würde alles sagen, was sie wissen wollte. Und für den Notfall hatte vermouth immer noch ihre Geheimwaffe.

Mittlerweile hatten Ran und Sonoko die Detektei erreicht.

„Oto-san. Ist Conan schon da?", fragte Ran Kogoro, der grade Pferderennen im fernsehen schaute.

„Nope...warum seid ihr eigentlich so früh wieder zurück?", fragte er.

„Wir wurden irgendwie von dem Bengel erwischt.", sagte Sonoko.

„Ja und er sagte, er wolle schnell nach Hause kommen. Ich frage mich, wo er steckt?", meinte Ran besorgt.

„Wahrscheinlich ist er immer noch bei Agasa. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte Kogoro.

„Ich will sicher gehen. Ich ruf ihn an.", Ran nahm das Telefon und wählte die Nummer.

„Moshi moshi. Hier bei Agasa. Ai am telfon."

„Ai-chan, hier ist Ran. Ist Conan da?"

„Er hat's also rausgekriegt. Hakase hat mir von eurem Trick erzählt. Hat er es dir gesagt?"

„Ja, hat er. Ist er noch bei euch?"

„Nein, das letzte Mal das ich ihn gesehen habe, hatte er das Rätsel gelöst und ist davon gerannt. Etwa um 8:15 heute morgen."

„Weißt du, wo er sein könnte?"

„Wenn er nicht bei dir ist, weiß ich's leider auch nicht!"

„Ok, danke. Ist es OK, wenn ich kurz rüber komme?"

„Nein. Bis gleich!"

Dann legte sie auf.

„Ich glaub, er ist nicht da, richtig?", stellte Sonoko fest.

„Richtig. Komm Sonoko. Wir gehen zu Hakase."

„Nani! Ich kann nicht. Ich habe, als du telefoniert hast, eine nachricht erhalten, ich solle sofort nach Hause kommen!"

„Oh...dann geh alleine!"

„Mach das. Ich ruf dich später an. Jya mata, ne!" Sonoko verabschiedete sich und ging.

„Ok, ich geh dann auch mal!", sagte Ran und zog ihre Jacke an.

„Mate(=Warte)! Was ist mit meinem Mittagessen?", fragte Kogoro aufgebracht...und hungrig.

„Geh in ein Restaurant!", war alles, was Ran sagte, bevor sie ging.

Fast angekommen, bemerkte sie ein Tuch am boden. Sie hab es auf und sah die Initialen: C.V. (=Chris Vineyard). Dann klingelte sie beim Hakase und kam rein, nachdem Ai die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Konnichi wa, Ai-chan.", begrüßte sie das Mädchen.

„Ohayo, Mori-san."

Sie gingen zu dem Sofa, Ran setzte sich und Ai lief weiter in die Küche, um den tee zu holen.

„Konnichi wa Ran-kun. Was ist denn passiert?" Es war Hakase.

„Ich kann Conan-kun nicht finden. Wissen sie vielleicht, wo er sein könnte?"

„Iie. Wakari masen. (=Nein. Ich weiß es nicht!) He verschwand heute morgen und kam seither nicht wieder. Ich glaube er hat den Code gelöst, den Sonoko geschrieben hat. Shinichi's eltern haben mir davon erzählt, aber weil Shinichi nicht kommen konnte, schickte er Conan-kun!"

„Gib dir keine Mühe. Er hat ihr alles erzählt." Es war Ai mit dem Tee.

„Stimmt das, Ran-kun?", fragte Agasa. Ran nickte.

„Hai. Er hat es mir gesagt. Danach sagte er, er wolle hier her gehen und danach nach Hause kommen. Dann ging er und ihr sagtet, er sei nicht hier angekommen."

„Vielleicht ist ihm etwas zugestoßen. Mori-san, hast du etwas seltsames gesehen zwischen den beiden Häusern?",fragte Ai ein wenig besorgt. 'Baka ne. Wenn dir etwas passiert ist...'

„Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst, ich habe ein Tuch aufgehoben, was zwischen den Häuser lag.", sie holte es aus ihrer Tasche. „Hier!" Sie gab es dem Mädchen.

'C.V...oh nein...das steht bestimmt für Chris Vineyard.', dachte Aí. Sie roch an dem Tuch. 'Eindeutig Chloroform. SIE haben ihn. Oh Kudo-kun. Ich habe dir gesagt, es ist zu gefährlich!'

„Und weißt du jetzt mehr?", fragte die Brünette. 'Oh bitte, Shinichi, hoffentlich ist dir nichts passiert.'

„Ja, kein zweifel. Das ist Vermouth. Ganz sicher.", sagte sie ernst.

Ran war geschockt. „Hast du vermouth gesagt. Dann ist er in großer Gefahr. Wir müssen ihn finden, aber woher kennst du vermouth?"

„Hat er als er es dir erzählt hat, mich nicht erwähnt. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er, was das angeht, sein Wort hält!"

„Dann bist du also diese 'Sherry', nicht wahr?"

„Ich war, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wir müssen jetzt erstmal Kudo-kun suchen, aber wir warten besser noch auf seine Eltern und dann gehen wir zur Polizei. Für uns alleine ist die Organisation ein starker Gegner...ein zu starker Gegner.", sagte Ai ernst.

„Aber wir müssen ihn schnell finden! Bevor es zu spät ist!"

„Bevor was zu spät ist?", hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme in der Tür.

„Ohayo, Yukiko-san, Yusaku-san. Wir warten bereits auf euch.", begrüßte Hakase die Beiden.

„Wieso? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Yukiko.

„Nunja...das ist so...", versuchte Hakase es den beiden schonend zu erklären, doch Ai meinte nur:

„Kudo-kun wurde von Vermouth entführt, einem Mitglied der Organisation!"

Yukiko war geschockt. „Oh nein. Mein kleiner Shin-chan wurde entführt. Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?"

„Das ist doch bestimmt nur ein Scherz, oder? Shinichi würde sich niemals so einfach überrumpeln und entführen lassen!", Yusaku blieb ernst.

„Das ist kein Scherz. Man hat ihn mit Chloroform außer Gefecht gesetzt. Wir haben das dazu benutzte Tuch gefunden!"

„Aber das muss doch nicht zwangsläufig heißen, dass man ihn entführt hat.", schluchzte Shinichi's Mutter.

„Leider doch. Er hatte heute morgen meinen und Sonokos Code gelöst, kam rüber, wir haben uns kurz unterhalten und er sagte er wolle hierher gehen und danach nach Hause kommen, aber laut Hakase ist er hier nicht aufgetaucht, also muss ihm etwas passiert sein, als er hierher gelaufen ist.", begann Ran.

„Und auf dem Bürgersteig lag dieses Taschentuch, mit den Initialen C.V., was für Chris Vineyard steht, welche in der Organisation als Vermouth bekannt ist. Wenn man daran riecht, riecht man immer noch den süßlichen Geruch.", fuhr Ai fort.

„Wir müssen also davon ausgehen, dass er entführt wurde. Das ist klar.", gab Yusaku zu. „Wir sollten zur Polizei gehen!"

„Ja und wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren.", meinte Ran.

„Ok, gehen wir. Wir fahren mit meinem Wagen!" sagte Hakase.

Eine halbe Stunde später, Tokyoter Polizeihauptquartier

Die Fünf betraten gerade das Polizeirevier. „Man, hier ist aber was los!", staunte Ran. Es war wirklich mehr los als sonst.

„Das liegt an dem Treffen der Polizei von Tokyo und Osaka!", hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme.

„Hattori-kun.", begrüßte Hakase ihn.

„Ohayo, Mori-san, Agasa-hakase, Ai-chan und ihr seit doch sicherlich Kudo's Eltern, aber wo ist denn kudo...ähm ich meine Conan-kun?"

„Was machst du denn eigentlich hier?", fragte Hakase.

„Wie schon gesagt. Ein Treffen der Polizei. Übrigens ist Kazuha auch hier!"

„Konnichi wa, Ran-chan! Was führt euch denn hier her?", begrüßte diese ihre Freundin auch sogleich, als sie sie sah.

„Kazuha-chan! Es ist was ganz schreckliches passiert!"

„Oioioi, ich würde gerne immer noch gerne wissen, wo Ku...ku...ku...conan-kun steckt!", beschwerte sich Heiji.

„Nun, Hattori-kun. Deshalb sind wir hier.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapi 4 Bei der Polizei

„Nani(=Was)? Er wurde entführt!", Heiji war geschockt. 'Oh Kudo, wo biste da nur wieder rein geraten?'

„Oh nein, der Arme, er hat mit Sicherheit große Angst.", Kazuha machte sich große Sorgen.

„War seine eigene Schuld.", sagte Ai teilnahmslos.

„Wie kannst du nur so was sagen, Ai-chan!", Yukiko war fassungslos.

„Weil es so ist. Ich habe ihm gesagt, wie gefährlich seine Situation ist, aber er konnte ja nicht hören."

„Es geht nicht darum, wer Schuld daran ist, sondern darum, dass ihn schnell und am Besten unversehrt wieder bekommen!", meinte Ran.

„Stimmt! Aber an wen hier sollten wir uns wenden? Hier sind doch so viele Polizisten.", fragte Kazuha.

„Schaut mal. Dahinten sind Takagi-keiji und Sato-keiji.", ehe Heiji das fertig gesagt hatte, waren die Anderen bereits auf halben Wege von denen.

„Takagi-keiji! Sato-keiji! Können sie uns helfen?", fragte Ran hoffnungsvoll.

„Was ist denn los? Wobei sollen wir denn helfen, Mori-san?",, fragte Takagi.

„Sie müssen uns helfen Conan zu finden?"

„Wieso, ist er im Getümmel verloren gegangen?", fragte Sato.

„Nein, er ist entführt worden. Heute morgen zwischen 8.20 und 8.22 Uhr."

„Das ist ernst. Aber wir sollten wo anders hingehen, um zu reden. Hier ist es ein wenig laut. Wir werden hier schon irgendwo einen Raum finden, wo wir ungestört reden können!"

Die zwei Polizisten führten Ran und Co in einen kleinen Konferenzraum und die erklärten die Situation. „So, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist der kleine Conan-kun entführt worden. Die letzte Person, die mit ihm gesprochen hat, bist du Ran.", fasste Takagi-keiji zusammen. Ran nickte.

„Er sagte, er wolle von der Villa Kudo, wo sich Ran befand zu Agasa-hakase gehen und danach in die Detektei Mori zurückkommen.", fuhr Sato fort. Wieder nickte Ran.

„Aber laut Ai-chan und Agasa-hakase ist er nicht dort angekommen und sonst ist er auch nirgendwo. Als Ran zu Hakase lief, hat sie ein Taschentuch gefunden, das laut Ai in Chloroform getränkt worden war. Außerdem waren auf dem Taschentuch C.V. eingestickt, was euch zu dem Schluss bringt, dass eine sehr gefährliche, weitverzweigte Verbrecherorganisation ihre Finger mit im Spiel hat.", übernahm Takagi wieder.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ihr darauf kommt, aber selbst wenn es stimmt, was wollen die dann von Conan-kun. Er ist zwar recht pfiffig, aber trotzdem noch ein Grundschüler. Erklärt uns am Besten alles, was ihr wisst. Jedes noch so kleine Detail kann uns helfen.", forderte Sato.

„Die Organisation legt wert darauf, dass niemand...also wirklich niemand, von ihr weiß, der nichts von ihr wissen sollte. Conan-kun hat vor etwas längerer Zeit einen Deal zwischen zwei Männern dieser Organisation und einem Geschäftsmann mitbekommen. Seitdem sind sie hinter ihm her.", sagte Ai cool.

„Wenn das so ist, wäre es vielleicht besser Megure-keibu zu rufen. Er ist unser Vorgesetzter und er kann daher nur entscheiden, was wir jetzt tun sollen.", meinte Sato-keiji. Die beiden Polizisten verließen den Raum, um ihren Vorgesetzten zu holen.

Alle, außer Kazuha, sahen jetzt auf Ai. „Was denn? Was hätte ich ihnen denn sagen sollen? Wir können ihnen nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Wenn die Polizei erst mal Bescheid weiß, wird es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die schwarze Organisation es auch weiß. Zurzeit weiß es nur Vermouth und der haben wir das Schlamassel zu verdanken. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust, hier und noch -zig Fragen zu beantworten.", erklärte sie.

„Klingt einleuchtend!", gab Heiji zu.

„Irgendwie scheint's mir so, als ob hier alle was wissen, was ich nicht weiß. Würde mir das bitte mal jemand erklären!", rief Kazuha etwas aufgebracht.

„Nun ja.", begann Ran.

„Was denn 'nun ja'. Wenn ihr's Heiji erzählt habt, könnt ihr's mir doch auch erzählen."

„Ich kann mich nicht daran, dass irgendjemand Hattori-san eingeweiht hat!", stellte Yusaku fest.

„Es hat mir auch niemand gesagt. Ich hab' es rausgekriegt, als wir auf dieser Sherlock Holmes Mystery Tour waren."

„Ach daher weißt du das. Da war doch dieser Mord, der dann doch kein Selbstmord war, den du aufgeklärt hast, oder?"

„Ja,nur ich hab ihn gar nicht aufgeklärt, sondern Kudo. Ich habe dabei nichts gemacht, aber ich hab ihm mit Vergnügen zugehört und bin deshalb drauf gekommen.", erklärte Heiji.

„Und was hat jetzt Kudo, der da doch gar nicht da war, damit zu tun? Ihr verwirrt mich. Ach ich geb's auf. Ihr werdet's mir ja doch nicht sagen."

Bevor noch irgendjemand was dazu sagen konnte, kamen auch schon Takagi-keiji und Sato-keiji mit Megure-keibu herein. „Konnichi wa, mina-san. Ich bin sofort hergeeilt, als ich erfahren habe, dass der kleine Conan entführt worden ist."

„Das ist sehr nett, Megure-keibu, wir müssen nämlich schnell handeln."

„Ja, das ist selbstverständlich, aber wir haben keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo er sich jetzt befinden könnte. Irgendwelche Ideen?", fragte der Inspektor. Schweigen...alle überlegten, wo der Junge hingebracht worden sein könnte.

„Man kann ihn doch mit seiner Brille aufspüren, oder?", schlug Heiji vor.

„Die hat Genta-kun gestern kaputt gemacht." Ai machte ihm damit einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Aber er hat doch bestimmt eine Ersatzbrille. Und wenn die eine Aufspürfunktion hat und Conan doch im Normalfall irgendwo einen Peilsender bei sich tragen."

„Ja, das ist in der Tat so. Der Peilsender ähnelt einem Sticker, der sich auf dem Knopf seiner Jacke befindet. Wer nicht Bescheid weiß, hält es für einen ganz normalen Knopf. Warum sind wir nicht früher darauf gekommen?", erklärte Hakase.

„Vielleicht weil der Radius nur 20 km beträgt. Ich habe die Brille nämlich in meiner Tasche gefunden. Sie muss versehentlich rein gefallen sein. Ich habe natürlich schon nachgeguckt, aber die einzigen Signale, die ich finde, sind aus Beika von den Ansteckern, der Detective Boys, aber nichts von Conan-kun. Er ist zu weit weg. Sie müssen gewusst haben, dass wir es so versuchen.", meinte Ai.

„Dann...fällt mir nichts mehr ein.", gab Heiji zu.

„Gibt es vielleicht noch andere Gründe für die Entführung. Wenn wir verstehen, wie der Entführer denkt, finden wir vielleicht raus, wo sie ihn versteckt.", warf Sato-keiji ein.

„Kennt ihr die Identität des Entführers, wenn er oder sie wirklich zu dieser Organisation gehört?", fragte Megure-keibu.

„Also Ai-chan hat gesagt es sei Vermouth.", sagte Ran.

„Sehr interessant. Woher weißt du das, Ai-chan?", fragte Takagi-keiji das Mädchen.

„Das Taschentuch. Darauf waren C.V. eingestickt. Das steht unmissverständlich für Chris Vineyard."

„Diese amerikanische Schauspielerin, die vor einiger Zeit aus der Öffentlichkeit verschwunden hat?", fragte Sato-keiji.

„Genau die. Ihr Codename in der Organisation ist Vermouth und sie gehört zu den Ranghöchsten Mitgliedern. Sie ist aus der Öffentlichkeit verschwunden, weil sie eine neue Mission der schwarzen Organisation bekommen hat."

„Es kann gut möglich sein, dass ihre Mission etwas mit Conan-kun zu tun hatte!", stellte Takagi fest.

'Nein, ihre Mission ist doch, mich umzubringen, Sherry, die Verräterin der Organisation, aber was hat Kudo-kun damit zu tun? Diese Frage hatte sie sich schon den ganzen Tag ziemlich oft gestellt, doch jetzt wusste sie die die Antwort...Aber klar doch.', es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Die Wahrheit ist, Conan-kun ist in Vermouth's Augen der Einzige, der das Potenzial hat, die Organisation zu zerschlagen. Er ist also 'the silver bullet' für die Organisation.", meinte Ai. Irgendwas musste sie schließlich erzählen. Und das war durchaus nicht gelogen.

„Sag mal, warum weißt du so viel zu diesem Thema?", Takagi-keiji wurde stutzig. 'Für eine Grundschülerin weiß sie aber ganz schön viel. Eins ist mal klar, sie und auch Conan-kun umgibt ein Geheimnis, dass sie uns nicht sagen wollen.'

„Stimmt, du kennst dich aber ziemlich gut. Bist du dir sicher, dass du erst 8 bist?", jetzt lag die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei auf dem kleinen Mädchen.

„Eigentlich schon, aber wenn sie mich so fragen, bin ich mir da nicht mehr ganz so sicher...sagen sie, wo ist denn die Toilette?"

„Den Gang entlang, rechts die Treppe runter und dann die erste Tür.", erklärte ihr Sato.

Ai bedankte sich, nahm ihre Tasche und wollte den Raum verlassen. „Warte Ai-kun, du hast doch nicht etwa vor, was ich denke, dass du vorhast?" Das war der Professor.

„Nun, Hakase, das liegt ganz daran, was du glaubst, was ich vorhabe!" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und ging die Treppe hinunter in den Keller. 'Überall ist soviel los und hier ist keiner. Naja, soll mir ja egal sein.', dachte sie und verschwand in der Toilette.

Währenddessen wurde im Konferenzraum weiter über den Verbleib des Jungen diskutiert.

„Gibt es vielleicht noch andere Anhaltspunkte, die uns helfen könnten, in irgendeiner Art und Weise?", fragte Megure-keibu. Er selbst fürchtete um Conan. Den kleinen Jungen, der es schaffte durch seine kindlichen Kommentare immer die entscheidenden Hinweise zu geben.

„Nun ja. Conan-kun ist eine ziemlich große Gefahr für die Organisation, weil er sie um jeden Preis zerstören will, seit..." Hakase stoppte.

„Ja, seit wann?", hakte Takagi-keiji nach.

„Seit...seit dem Tag, an dem er das erste Mal Kontakt mit ihr hatte.", warf Heiji ein, bevor irgendjemand etwas Anderes sagen konnte.

„Wenn die Organisation wirklich so skrupellos ist, wie ihr es sagt, dann ist er vielleicht gar nicht mehr..." Er wagte es nicht, weiter zu sprechen. Takagi-keiji wollte es nicht wahr haben.

„Machen sie sich da mal keine Sorgen. Vermouth würde nicht so weit gehen. Zu mindest nicht bei Conan-kun. Sonst hätte sie es schon lange getan.", beruhigte Hakase sie, „Außerdem hält sie ziemlich viel von ihm. Sie würde ihn nicht töten."

'Soll ich das echt tun? Es ist doch viel zu gefährlich. Das Risiko ist zu groß. Aber ich muss es tun. Nur wegen mir...nur wegen mir hat sie sich Kudo-kun geschnappt. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich, Haibara Ai, muss es wieder ausbaden. Nein, nicht Haibara Ai, sondern Miyano Shiho.' Mit diesen Gedanken schluckte sie die Kapsel in ihrer Hand. Heute hatte sie, nachdem sie die Kinder weggeschickt hatte, um Conan zu suchen, die ganze Zeit im Labor mit der Forschung für ein Gegengift für das APTX4869 verbracht. Sie hatte zwei Kapseln vorbereitet. Eine für sich und eine für Conan. Sie hatte es für alle Fälle mitgebracht. Auch andere Kleidung hatte sie in ihrer Tasche. Sie hatte sie vorher angezogen, bevor sie das Gegengift geschluckt hat. Und jetzt merkte sie auch schon, wie sich dieses Gefühl, diese Schmerzen wieder anbahnten. Sie spürte wie sie in ihren alten Körper zurückkehrte. Auch wie das Gefühl in ihrem Körper immer unerträglicher wurde. Und dann auf einmal waren diese wie weggeblasen. Es war vorbei. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging wieder zu den Anderen. Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen. 'Ich werde eine Menge erklären müssen.' Sie atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür.

Die Augen aller Beiteiligten gingen zur Tür, als eine junge Frau hineintrat. Als diese 'fremde' Person, die total ungeniert hereinspaziert war, sich auf 'Ai's' Platz gesetzt hatte, fragte Megure-keibu: „Sumimasen (=Entschuldigen sie), aber wir sind hier grade beschäftigt! Darf ich fragen, wer sie sind?"

„Megure-keibu, sie tun ja so, als ob sie mich nicht mehr wiedererkennen. Ich bin's doch, Haibara Ai.", sagte sie, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Stille.

„Ai-chan! So siehst du also wirklich aus! Aber ich will für dich ja hoffen, dass du für Conan-kun, wenn er wieder da ist, auch so eine Kapsel hast!", durchbrach Ran diese unerträgliche Stille.

„Du hast Glück. Ich habe wirklich noch Eine. Denn ich habe keine Lust, mir von ihm anhören zu müssen, dass ich keine für ihn hätte. Dummerweise ändert das nichts daran, dass die Wirkung vergänglich ist. Ich vermute mal 24 Stunden. Länger nicht.", sagte sie.

„Und das ist auch gut so, Ai-kun. Du weist doch ganz genau, dass die Organisation dich sucht und umbringen will." Das war Hakase.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber nur Vermouth ist auf mich angesetzt und deswegen steckt Ku...Ku...Ku...Conan-kun, o gott, jetzt fang' ich auch noch damit an, und deswegen steckt Conan-kun jetzt auch in der Klemme."


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapi 5 Wie geht's jetzt weiter?

„Also hast du die Wahrheit gesagt. Du bist wirklich die kleine Ai-chan!", stellte Sato-keiji fest.

„Ja, das sagte ich doch!", antwortete diese gelassen.

„Aber wie geht das?"

„Soll ich den Vorgang erklären?"

„Ähm...nein, danke!"

„Ach, wieso nicht? Ich habe damit keine Probleme. Ich bin doch Wissenschaftlerin und habe mich fast mein ganzes Leben damit beschäftigt."

„Du wirkst ganz schön gelassen, Ai-chan!", stellte Kazuha fest. Auch wenn ihr die ganze Sache nicht geheuer war. „Ist das die Sache, die ihr mir vorhin nicht sagen wolltet?" Wieder einmal Stille.„...ist es conan-kun? Ist er etwa auch...", fragte sie so leise, dass nur Heiji, der direkt neben ihr saß, sie hören konnte. Er sah sie an. „Ja, ist er und das wissen auch alle hier, aber das muss die Polizei nicht unbedingt wissen. Also behalt's für dich.", sagte er genauso leise.

„Ähm...ja...genau.", sagte Yusaku.

„Aber das bleibt unter uns.", warf Ai ein.

'Piep piep piep' ging es auf einmal. 'Ai-chan, hörst du uns?' Das war eindeutig Ayumi, die sich über den Anstecker meldete.

'Ja, ich höre dich laut und deutlich. Was gibt's denn?', antwortete diese, nachdem Megure-keibu ihr zugenickt hatte.

'Wir konnten Conan-kun nicht finden und stehen grade vor Hakase's Haus, aber ihr seid gar nicht da. Wo seid ihr denn?', meinte Mitsuhiko.

'Wir sind noch bei der Polizei, aber bis wir wieder kommen, könnt ihr mit dem Schlüssel unter der Fußmatte schon mal rein gehen!', warf Hakase ein.

'Ok!", kam es zurück und das Signal erlosch.

„Sind sie sich sicher, die drei Chaoten alleine in ihr Haus zu lassen?", fragte Ai skeptisch.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung!"

„So Ok. Wir werden mal sehen, was wir tun können. Wie wir jetzt wissen, haben wir es mit einem starken Gegner zu tun, aber wir werden natürlich unser Bestes geben und halten euch auf dem Laufenden. Solltet ihr noch irgendwelche Information bekommen, lasst es uns sofort wissen.", beendete Megure-keibu das Gespräch.

„Das werden wir!", sagte Heiji und dann verließ die Gruppe den Saal.

„Gehen wir erstmal nach Hause.", schlug Hakase vor.

„Gute Idee. Wir kommen auch mit!", meinte Heiji.

„Aber in meinem Käfer ist nicht genug Platz!", gab Hakase zu bedenken.

„Ach das macht nichts. Da wir ja hier für eine Weile sind, hat mein Vater, der leider nicht kommen konnte, auch einen Transport für mein Motorrad organisiert! Ich hol's mal eben!", und schon war Heiji weg und kam mit seiner Maschine zurück. Er warf Kazuha einen Helm zu und als dann alle im Auto saßen, fuhren sie los.

Wieder eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie bei Hakase's an.

„Ohayo, wir sind wieder da!", rief Ai.

„Na, endlich!", die drei Kinder waren in den Eingangsbereich gekommen und staunten nicht schlecht.

„Ai-chan, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Ayumi, als sie ihre Freundin sah.

„Ähm...ich habe...nur einen von Hakase's Mitteln getrunken, aber ich glaube in etwa 24 Stunden bin ich wieder ganz die Alte.", log sie.

„Ja, genau!", bestätigte Hakase sie.

„Ist ja total unglaublich.", staunte Mitsuhiko. Auch Genta war sichtlich beeindruckt. Nur an Ayumi ging das Ganze ein wenig vorbei. Sie schaute suchend die Gruppe an.

„Conan-kun wa doko desu ka. (=Wo ist Conan-kun?)", fragte sie.

„Wenn wir das wüssten...wenn wir das wüssten...", sagte Yusaku.

„Wart ihr deshalb bei der Polizei?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„Ja, aber wir sind nicht einen Schritt weiter gekommen.", gab Yukiko zu.

„Vielleicht hat ja diese Frau, die ich heute morgen am Fenster gesehen habe, was damit zu tun!", vermutete Genta.

„Du hast eine verdächtige Frau gesehen?"

„Ja, die war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, hatte blonde Haare und sah irgendwie amerikanisch aus! Die habe ich auch gesehen!", sagte Mitsuhiko.

„Ok, unsere Vermutung hat sich also bestätigt. Er ist tatsächlich entführt worden.", erklärte Yusaku.

„Entführt?", die Detective Boys erschraken.

„Oh nein, Conan-kun, wir müssen sofort da wieder raus holen.", rief Ayumi.

„Aber wir wissen nun mal nicht im Geringsten, wo sie ihn hingebracht hat!",zerschlug Ai ihre Hoffnungen.

„Aber wir können doch nicht, nichts tun! Conan-kun ist unser Freund und wenn uns so was passieren würde, würde er uns auch helfen!", schrie Ayumi.

„Ihr habt ja Recht!" 'Ich frage mich, wo du bist, Kudo-kun.'

22.00 Uhr

Conan hatte seine Fluchtversuche schon lange eingestellt. 'Ich sitze eindeutig in der Falle. Es gibt keinen Weg raus und wahrscheinlich weiß niemand wo ich bin. Na Klasse. Und wer weiß, ob sie mich gehen lässt, wenn ich ihr die Infos über Sherry gebe? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Verdammt. Ich muss versuchen Hilfe zu rufen. Nur wie. Vermouth hat doch...Moment...sie hat nur die Schuhe, die Uhr und die Fliege manipuliert, das heißt: vielleicht funktioniert mein Detective Boys Anstecker noch. Wenn ich es nur schaffen könnte, den aus meiner Tasche holen könnte.' Er versuchte ihn aus seiner Tasche zu schütteln. 'Verdammt. Nur ein bisschen. Gleich hab ich's...Geschafft.' Er versuchte ihn zu erreichen, in dem er sich so verrenkte, dass er sie mit seinen Händen greifen konnte. 'Na geht doch!' Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür. Das Sonnenlicht strahlte hinein und blendete den Jungen.

„Hi, boy, na bist du jetzt bereit mir zu sagen, was ich wissen will!"

„Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht, Vermouth!", gab er mit einem widerspenstigen Ton zurück.

„Wie lange glaubst du, kannst du so weiter machen?"

„So lange, bis jemand kommt, um mich hier rauszuholen!"

„Nur das niemand kommen wird. Sie haben noch keine Ahnung von deiner Entführung und selbst wenn werden sie dich nicht finden. Du bist zu weit weg, als dass sie dich orten könnten."

Conan sah zu Boden. Er würde sich Hilfe rufen, aber wenn er es so offenkundig zeigen würde, würde Vermouth nur Verdacht schöpfen und ihm seinen Anstecker, den er hinter seinem Rücken versteckte, wegnehmen. „Sie haben Recht!", gab er zu.

„Na siehst du. Und wenn du mir diesen kleinen Gefallen tust, lass ich dich danach vielleicht auch gehen!"

„Niemals!"

„You won't give up, right? Na ja, da kann man wohl nichts machen. Zu mindest für's erste. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, das nächste Mal bin ich nicht so nett zu dir. And now I wish you a good night." Dann lief sie wieder zur Tür, winkte zum Abschied, verließ den Raum und man konnte noch hören, dass abschloss.

Conan tastete mit seinen Fingern nach dem Knopf auf seinem Anstecker. 'Da ist er ja!' Er drückte, aber es war ihm nicht möglich, das Mikrofon an seinen Mund zu halten. 'In solchen Momenten bin ich sehr froh, dass Hakase unsere Anstecker so umgebaut hat, dass wenn man zu lange drückt und nichts sagt, automatisch ein Notrufsignal gesendet wird. Und ich fragte noch, wofür man so was braucht.' Dann ertönte das Geräusch, dass ihm sagte, dass das Signal erfolgreich übermittelt wurde. 'Na geht doch. So und jetzt wieder in die Tasche...Geschafft.' Conan musste gähnen. 'Ich sollte wirklich versuchen zu schlafen. Es ist schon spät. Wie es Ran wohl grade geht?'

Ran hatte den ganzen Tag bei Hakase verbracht. Erst am Abend ging sie nach Hause, um ihrem Vater das Abendessen zu kochen. Kurz darauf sind auch Heiji und Kazuha zu ihrem Hotel gefahren. Allen war klar, dass sie am heutigen Tag nichts mehr erreichen werden und so gingen sie alle nach Hause.

Bei Ran:

Sie betrat die Detektei, wo ihr Vater Okino Yoko schaute. „Ran, wo warst du denn den ganzen Tag? Und wo ist der Nervenzwerg?", fragte er während er auf den Bildschirm starrte.

„Conan-kun wurde entführt und wir waren bei der Polizei und bei Hakase und haben überlegt, was wir machen sollen!"

„Na sieh mal einer an. Was hat der Bengel denn da wieder verzapft?", Kogoro schien desinteressiert.

„Chyotto, Oto-san, gib's schon zu. Du machst dir doch auch Sorgen!" Ran verschwand in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen vor. 'Komm schon, Shinichi, es must doch was geben, was wir tun können!"

Bei Heiji und Kazuha:

Die beiden saßen in ihrem Hotelzimmer. Kazuha saß auf ihrem Bett und laß eine Zeitschrift, während Heiji sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und mit seinem Laptop nach Orten in Tokyo suchte, an denen es leicht ist, jemanden zu verstecken. „So wirst du nicht weiter kommen, Heiji! Tokyo ist zu groß. Er kann überall sein.", gab Kazuha ihm zu denken.

„Glaubst du, dass weiß ich nicht, aber ich werde nicht einfach nichts tun!", schrie er sie an. Dann war es eine Weile still.

„Du, Heiji, willst du mir nicht sagen, wer er ist?", fragte das Mädchen neugierig.

„Wie? Wer?", Heiji war so in sein Vorhaben vertieft, dass er Kazuha's Fragen nur halb mitbekam.

„Na Conan-kun. Ran fragte doch Ai, ob sie auch eine Kapsel für Conan-kun hätte. Also ist Conan-kun doch eigentlich auch kein Kind mehr, habe ich Recht? Und alle scheinen zu wissen, wer er ist. Du weist es doch auch. Warum darf ich es dann nicht wissen?"

Heiji seufzte. „Kudo Shinichi!", er wandte sich wieder seinem Bildschirm zu.

„Wirklich, er ist Kudo. Das würde erklären, warum du dich immer so gut mit ihm verstanden hast."

„Ja, Ich weiß es ja schon lange und es soll ein Geheimnis bleiben, deshalb habe ich dir nie davon erzählt, aber da jetzt ja sogar Ran Bescheid weiß und du es sowieso schon fast raus hattest, kann ich dir's ja auch gleich sagen. Aber du darfst es niemanden erzählen. Ich hab' es ihm versprochen."

„Werd' ich nicht. Versprochen!"

Bei Shinichi's Eltern:

„Es ist so leer, ohne unseren Sohn!", beklagte sich Yukiko jetzt schon eine ganze Weile.

„Das hat dir das letzte Mal aber überhaupt nichts ausgemacht..."

„...das letzte Mal wusste ich auch, dass er bei Ran in Sicherheit ist, aber jetzt...wer weiß wie es ihm jetzt geht?" Yukiko fing fast an zu weinen. „Ich will meinen kleinen Shin-chan wieder haben!"

„Ich mache mir doch auch Sorgen, aber er wird das schon hinkriegen." 'Das hoffe ich zu mindest!'

„Und was, wenn nicht. Er ist doch nur ein kleiner Junge!"

Auch wenn er wie einer aussieht, ist er doch zu viel mehr in der Lage. Außerdem werden wir ihn morgen suchen gehen, Ok?" Yukiko nickte.

Bei Hakase und Ai:

„Ai-kun. Deine Aktion von heute bei der Polizei war nicht besonders angebracht, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ich weiß, aber sie hätten es früher oder später sowieso gemerkt. Außerdem hat Haibara Ai rein gar nichts mit dem Fall zu tun. Nur Sherry."

„Aber du bist doch diejenige, die immer wieder sagt, dass wir keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen dürfen, weil die Organisation euch sonst finden könnte."

„Das weiß ich auch, aber trotzdem. Vermouth hat Kudo-kun einfach in unsere Angelegenheit mit rein gezogen. Er hatte nichts damit zu tun. Es ist alles meine Schuld." Die letzten Zwei Sätze schrie sie förmlich.

„Verstehe."

„Ich geh' dann mal schlafen. Es ist schon spät!"

„Gute Nacht, Ai-kun!"

„Gute Nacht, Hakase!"

Ai ging in ihr Zimmer, holte ihre Sachen und ging ins Bad. Gerade nachdem sie ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, empfing ihr Anstecker, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag, Conan's Notruf, so dass sie ihn nicht mehr mitbekam. Doch Hakase hatte auch an diesen Fall gedacht. Immer wenn ein solches Signal empfangen wird, fängt ein kleines, rotes Lämpchen an zu leuchten, welches Ai nicht bemerkte, als sie wieder kam. Sie legte sich einfach in ihr Bett und schlief auch schnell ein. Aber die halbstündige Wiederholung würde sie bestimmt wecken.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapi 6

Der nächste Morgen 9.30 Uhr

Ai schlurfte verschlafen in die Küche, wo sie schon erwartet wurde.

„Konnichi wa, Ai-chan...oder so!", begrüßte Kazuha, die am Frühstückstisch saß, die junge Frau, als diese hineintrat.

„Toyama-san, Hattori-san, was macht ihr denn schon hier so früh am Morgen?", fragte sie und musste dabei gähnen.

„Wir wollten nur wissen, ob ihr inzwischen irgendetwas in Erfahrung bringen konntet!", erklärte der Oberschülerdetektiv des Westens.

„Haben wir nicht...", sie gähnte erneut, „...Hakase, könnten sie mir bitte eine Tasse Kaffee machen, ich konnte irgendwie die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen. Dieses nervige Gepiepse die ganze Nacht. Drei mal Kurz, dann drei Mal Lang und wieder drei Mal Kurz."

„Kurz, kurz, kurz, lang, lang, lang, kurz kurz, kurz! Das bedeutet doch SOS, wenn ich mich nicht irre!", meinte Heiji.

„Was?", Ai sprang von dem Stuhl, auf den sie sich gesetzt hatte, auf und hastete in ihr Zimmer. Sie wühlte auf ihrem Schreibtisch bis sie ihren Anstecker gefunden hatte. Sie erblickte das rote Lämpchen. 'Na, Kudo, schaffst du's doch in allein?' Dann ging das Mädchen wieder zu den Anderen.

„Was ist denn los, Ai-chan?", fragte Kazuha.

„Scheint so, als hätte sich unser kleiner Freund doch irgendwie hier gemeldet...", sagte sie grinsend.

„Das ist schon mal gut. Dann können wir uns sicher sein, dass er überhaupt noch lebt, aber wie bekommen wir jetzt raus, wo er ist?", fragte Heiji. Ai fuhr fort. Sie grinste immer noch.

„Wir können die Brille benutzen. Die hat nämlich seitdem Hakase sie verbessert hat, den gleichen Radius, wie der Anstecker. Also wenn uns das SOS-Signal erreicht…"

„…werden wir ihn mit der Brille orten können!", beendete Heiji. Auch er hatte jetzt ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Genau!" Ai holte die Brille aus dem Labor, wo sie sie am Vortag hingelegt hatte, setzte sie sich auf und schaltete sie an.

„Und…"

„Etwa 25 Kilometer Nord-westlich von hier."

„Das sind ja großartige Neuigkeiten. Ich muss sofort Ran-chan anrufen.", freute sich die Brünette, holte sich ihr Keitai aus der Tasche und wählte Ran's Nummer.

„Moshi moshi, Mori Ran desu.

„Ran-chan, komm sofort her. Wir müssen dir etwas sehr wichtiges sagen.", schrie sie in ihr Keitai.

„Ja, ja, ist ja gut, aber wo seid ihr denn grade?"

„Bei Hakase!"

„Ok, bin gleich da."

Dann legte Ran auf. „So und jetzt rufen wir die Polizei an!" Sie wollte schon die 110 wählen, als Heiji ihr das Keitai weg nahm.

„Und was willst du denen sagen? Wir brauchen eine Adresse."

„Und wie willst du die beschaffen, Aho?"

„Ganz einfach!" Heiji nahm seinen Laptop aus seiner Tasche und suchte schnell die eine Seite, auf der er gestern stundenlang nach Conan's Aufenthaltsort gesucht hatte. „Seht ihr, ich geb' hier einfach unseren Standort ein und die 25 Kilometer Nord-West und…Bingo…Ein verlassenes Lagerhaus. Nihon. Tokyo. 5-Haidochome. 3-banshi."

„Ok, auf so eine Idee wäre ich niemals gekommen!", gab Ai zu und nahm endlich ihren Kaffee, der noch immer auf dem Tisch stand und langsam kalt wurde.

„Und jetzt darfst du die Polizei anrufen, Kazuha!" Heiji gab seiner Freundin ihr Keitai wieder zurück.

„Ok, dann mach ich das mal." Sie wählte und erhielt auch schon gleich ein Freizeichen.

„Moshi moshi. Megure-keibu desu."

„Konnichi wa. Hier ist Toyama Kazuha. Wir haben herausgekriegt, wo sich Conan-kun befindet!"

„Was?...Ich frag' besser nicht, wie ihr das gemacht habt. Ich trommle jetzt Sato und Takagi zusammen und wir kommen dann zu euch. Wo seid ihr denn?"

„Wir sind bei Hakase. 2-beikachome, 22-banshi!"

„Ok, wir kommen so schnell es geht und bitte unternehmt nichts auf eigene Faust bis wir da sind!"

„In Ordnung!"

Dann legte sie auf. „Sie sagten, sie kommen gleich!", teilte sie den Anderen, die nicht mitgehört haben, mit.

„Bis dahin, sollte noch irgendjemand Kudo's Eltern Bescheid geben.", schlug Ai vor. Dabei wandte sie sich gezielt an Hakase, da sie nicht selbst gehen wollte.

„Ich mach das schon!", sagte Hakase, zog sich schnell seine Schuhe an und lief rüber zu der Villa. Dort angekommen klingelte er und die Tür wurde auch recht bald geöffnet.

„Guten Morgen, Agasa-hakase!", begrüßte Yusaku, der geöffnet hatte, Hakase.

„Konnichi wa, Yusaku-san."

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte Yukiko, die nun ebenfalls zur Tür gekommen war.

„Wir, also Ai-kun, Heiji-kun, Kazuha-kun und ich, wollten wissen, ob ihr uns nicht vielleicht drüben Gesellschaft leisten wollt."

„Gibt's was Neues von Shinichi?"

„Ja, wir wissen jetzt, wo er ist und die Polizei ist schon auf dem Weg."

„Ist das wirklich wahr?", hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme. Es war Ran, die gerade an der Villa vorbei gelaufen war.

„Ja, wir erklären euch drüben den Rest.", sagte Hakase. Und nachdem Yukiko und Yusaku sich hastig ihre Jacken und Schuhe angezogen hatten gingen sie gemeinsam wieder zurück. Dort angekommen, hörten sie einen ziemlichen ungeduldigen Heiji.

„Manno mann, wo bleiben die denn?"

„Sie kommen bestimmt gleich!", meinte Kazuha, die sich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte.

„Kazuha hat Recht. Sie haben doch gesagt, sie kommen so schnell wie möglich.", sagte Ai, die neben Kazuha Platz genommen hatte.

„Konnichi wa, Minna-san!", begrüßte Ran alle Anwesenden und setzte sich direkt neben Ai.

„Ai-chan. Du bist ja immer noch groß…nicht das mich das stören würde, aber weist du wie die Verwandlung noch anhält?", wandte sie sich an die junge Frau neben ihr.

„Das kommt ganz drauf an. Wie spät ist es denn?"

Ran holte schnell ihr Keitai aus ihrer Tasche. „Es ist gerade 8 Uhr geworden."

„Dann wird es wohl in 1 bis 1 ½ Stunden wieder soweit sein. Es war schön, seinen alten Körper mal wieder zu haben, aber für den Moment ist es besser so."

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Sagt mal, wann habt ihr der Polizei Bescheid gegeben?"

„Kurz nachdem wir dich angerufen haben, Ran-chan. Heiji hat mich vorher nicht gelassen. Er musste ja vorher noch die Adresse suchen. Das hätten wir locker auch danach machen können.", meinte Kazuha.

„Hey, sicher ist sicher!"

„Aber aber. Wir wollen keinen Streit. Ich würde mal vorschlagen, da es noch recht früh ist, dass wir erstmal ordentlich frühstücken. Oder habt ihr alle schon gegessen?", schlug Hakase vor.

„Nein, ihr habt mich ja wach gemacht und ich hatte keine Zeit dazu.", meinte Ran hungrig.

„Wir haben heute Morgen auch das Frühstück ausfallen lassen.", gab Kazuha zu.

„Wir wollten grade essen, als Hakase geklingelt hat."

„Und ich hatte heute Morgen auch nur einen Kaffee…"

„Na, dann kommt doch mal alle her. Die Polizei wird nicht in den nächsten 20 Minuten hier sein. Es ist ein langer Weg von der Stadtmitte bis hier her. Und wenn wir erstmal alle was im Magen haben, geht's uns bestimmt schon viel besser!" Hakase versuchte die Gruppe ein wenig runter zu bringen. Das funktionierte auch. Wenig später saßen alle am Tisch und aßen genüsslich.

„Mann, ischt dasch leggaaaaa!", Heiji hatte sich gleich auf einmal in den Mund gestopft, so dass man ihn nur schwer verstehen konnte.

„Heiji, iss nicht wie ein Schwein und benimm dich!", schrie Kazuha ihren Sandkastenfreund an.

„Ischt ja guuud, Gasuuuuuuaaaaaa!", sagte dieser wieder und schluckte alles auf einmal runter. Kazuha schüttelte daraufhin nur ihren Kopf. ‚Und so was will 17 sein.'

‚Die Beiden wissen gar nicht wie gut sie es haben. Ich wünschte Shinichi wäre hier. Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut. Er muss inzwischen schon halb verhungert sein. Sie wird ihm mit Sicherheit kein oder nur sehr wenig Essen gegeben haben…Ich werde ihm am besten etwas machen.', sagte Ran sich. Sie machte sich wirklich unglaublich große Sorgen. Das sah man ihr an. Diesen sorgenvollen Blick hatte sie schon seitdem Conan sie über alles in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Er hatte ihr zwar alles so rüber gebracht, als ob er alles im Griff hätte und sie hatte ihm geglaubt, ihm blind vertraut. So etwas tut man natürlich. Warum sollte man seinem besten Freund nicht vertrauen? Er hatte sie immer beschützt, auch wenn Ran es nie wirklich bemerkte. Und jetzt wollte er ihr auch noch die Sorgen nehmen, die sie sich um Shinichi machte, aber stattdessen hat er sich wohl so direkt in die Arme der Organisation begeben und Ran somit noch mehr Sorgen gemacht, als sie sich ohnehin schon machte.

Nachdem Ran etwas gegessen und dann die Brote für Conan gemacht hatte und auch noch etwas Tee aufgesetzt hatte, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Als Hakase diese geöffnet hatte, traten sogleich Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji und Sato-keiji ein.

„Konnichi wa, schön, dass sie so schnell herkommen konnten!", begrüßte er sie.

„Aber das ist doch ehrensache…und wie wir ja gehört haben, wisst ihr jetzt, wo er ist…", fragte Takagi-keiji.

„Ja, wir haben ihn mit dem Peilsender der Detective Boys Anstecker in 5-haidochome 3-banshi orten können. Das ist irgendein Verlassenes Lagerhaus.", sagte Heiji.

„Dann sollten wir wohl besser gleich aufbrechen. Wir holen ihn raus und melden uns dann bei euch. Ihr bleibt bitte her."

Die Gruppe nickte. Und so schnell wie die drei Beamten aufgetaucht waren, waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Heiji blickte zu Kazuha.

„Komm, fahr'n wir hinterher?", fragte er grinsend.

„Aber sicher!"

„Aber sie haben doch gesagt, wir sollen hier bleiben!", warnte Yukiko sie.

„Ja, schon, aber wir waren doch hier und jetzt gehen wir halt!"

„Wartet!", rief Ran, die Oberschüler drehten sich zu ihr um, „Es gibt eine Abkürzung von hier nach Haido, die kann man nur mit einem Motorrad benutzen, weil man durch ziemlich viele Seitengassen muss, die für Autos zu schmal sind. Damit seid ihr wahrscheinlich auch schneller wie die Polizei. Und wenn ihr dort ankommt, könnt ihr Shi - ich meine Conan-kun bitte den Tee von mir geben?" Sie gab ihnen eine Thermoskanne mit dem Tee, den sie gemacht hatte.

„Klar, aber wieso?"

„Habt ihr nicht gemerkt, wie kalt es heute Nacht war und er war sowieso schon etwas erkältet. Ich möchte ihm doch nur helfen!"

„Oh das ist echt eine gute Idee, Ran-chan, aber du hättest auch Shinichi sagen können. Ich habe Heiji gestern so lange genervt, bis er's mir gesagt hat, aber wir gehen jetzt." Kazuha nahm Heiji's Hand und zog ihn mit zur Tür. Und dann waren die zwei Oberschüler, wohl oder übel zur Tür raus gestürmt.

„Wir können Sie das bloß tun?", fragte Ai kopfschüttlend.

„Aber irgendwie…vielleicht sollten wir ja auch hinterher fahren?", stellte Yusaku fest.

„Ich hol dann schon mal meinen Wagen!", sagte Hakase und ging zur Garage.

„Haltet ihr das echt für eine gute Idee?", fragte Ai.

„Nunja, es ist auf jeden Fall besser, als hier zu sitzen und nichts zu tun!", erklärte Ran, während sie Brote, die sie gemacht hatte, in einen Frischhaltebeutel packte.

„Na, wenn ihr meint, ich bleibe hier.", Ai setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und nahm sich eine Zeitschrift.

Als Hakase dann reinkam und alle, bis auf Ai, die laut Hakase sowieso hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen, zu sich rief, gingen alle gemeinsam zu Hakase's gelben Käfer und fuhren dann los.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapi 7

Zur gleichen Zeit:

Conan ging es inzwischen gar nicht gut. Es war nämlich schrecklich kalt gewesen und er hatte unheimlich gefroren. Erst als es wieder Morgen wurden, wurde es für ihn halbwegs erträglicher. ‚Ich fühle mich schrecklich. Ich glaube, ich habe auch etwas Temperatur. Und was zu essen könnt ich auch vertragen…Kommt schon, Freude, ihr werdet doch gemerkt haben, dass ich euch jetzt brauche. Ihr seid meine einzige Hoffnung hier rauszukommen…'

In diesem Moment kam Vermouth herein. Sie hatte natürlich nicht die Nacht bei ihrem ‚Gefangenen' verbracht. Das war ihr viel zu kalt.

"Good morning, boy, did you change your mind since the last evening?"

"Vermouth, Ich…hust…hust…Nein, habe ich nicht!", keuchte er schon fast.

„Oh, did you catch a cold or something? But anyways, Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr so nett zu dir sein, also wirst du es mir sagen oder nicht?"

„Nein, ich werde dir keinen Ton sagen!"

„Wie du willst, aber es geht nicht darum, was du willst, sondern was ich will!", sie kramte in der Tasche, die sie mitgebracht hatte und holte einen kleinen Beutel heraus. In diesem befand sich eine Art Spritze. Sie nahm diese aus der Verpackung und spritzte sie sogleich in Conan's linken Oberarm. Die schrie vor Schmerz auf.

„Auuuuuuaaa, was ist das für Zeug?"

„Ein Psychotikum. Ein hochwirksames Wahrheitsgift!", sagte sie knapp.

‚Oh nein, das darf nicht sein!', dachte er. „Und du glaubst echt, dass ich dir etwas sagen werde!"

„Wo ist sie? Sag mir wo Sherry jetzt lebt!", fragte sie unbeeindruckt.

„In Beika!" ‚Hey, wieso sag' ich das nur!' Conan biss die Zähne zusammen. Warum tat er das bloß? War sein Wille wirklich so schwach?

„Ist doch gar nicht so schwer, oder? Aber nur der Ort ist mir zu ungenau. Sag mir ihre neue Adresse!"

„Das weiß ich…hust…leider nicht!", antwortete Conan. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er froh, sich Hakase's Adresse nicht merken zu können.

„Was heißt das, du weißt es nicht?"

„Ich kann mir…hust…halt keine…hust…Adressen merken!", keuchte er. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er schon bald keine Stimme mehr haben.

„Dann nenn mir wenigstens ihren Namen!"

„Shiho Miyano!" ‚Das ist ihr Name!'

„No, no, versuch nicht mich hinters Licht zu führen. Sie ist unter falschem Namen untergetaucht. Jetzt rede schon!"

„Hai-…hust…hust…hust…-bara!", hustete er.

„Haibara und weiter?"

Doch Conan antwortete nicht. Er war zu erschöpft, er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen. Nichts weiter. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Jedoch nicht für lange. Vermouth packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich.

„Du wirst mir es sofort sagen!", schrie sie ihn an, doch Conan keuchte nur weiter vor sich hin und hielt die Augen zusammengekniffen. Vermouth lockerte sofort ihren Griff. Sie sah, dass es dem Jungen schlecht ging. In diesem Zustand würde sie keinerlei Informationen mehr bekommen. Egal wie sehr sie sich anstregt. Sie legte Conan sanft auf dem Boden ab und fühlte seine Stirn. ‚Oh, er hat ja hohes Fieber. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, lagen hier doch irgendwo Decken, als ich das erste Mal hier war!'

Vermouth schaute sich kurz um. 'Da sind sie ja!' Sie nahm eine davon und deckte den Jungen damit zu. 'Hopefully his friends are coming soon. Does he really think, I haven't noticed that he called his friends with his badge? And because they haven't arrived in the night, They'll come soon. Aber vielleicht sollte ich ihm trotzdem ein Fiebermedikament besorgen...' Vermouth verließ den Raum, um eben dies zu tun, aber dennoch schloß sie die Tür hinter sich zu.

'Mann, Leute, wo bleibt ihr bloß? Ich halt das nicht mehr lange aus...', war das letzte, was er dachte, bevor er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.

Inzwischen bei Kazuha:

"Heiji, wenn du nicht ein bisschen von Gas gehst, könnte dich diese Aktion den Führerschein kosten!", schrie Kazuha.

"Das ist nicht wichtig, außerdem sind wir schon in Haido und fast da. Es ist nicht mehr weit!"

"Das ist doch toll, aber mit deinem Fahrstil befürchte ich, dass wir nicht mehr lebend dort ankommen!"

"Keine Angst. Ich pass schon auf dich auf!"

Kazuha wurde rot. Heiji auch, aber bei ihm konnte man es durch den Helm nicht erkennen. 'Heiji!', dachte sie.

"Schau mal. Das große Haus da!", Heiji steuerte in Richtung eines großen, ziemlich heruntergekommenen Hauses und parkte auf eine Grünfläche.

So, hier sind wir und keine Spur von der Polizei. Sollen wir auf sie warten, Heiji?", fragte Kazuha nachdem sie ihren Helm an den linken Lenker gehängt hatte, aber Heiji hatte das Gebäude bereits betreten. Also folgte sie ihm. Heiji stand in einem Flur, in dem sich ziemlich viele Türen befanden.

"Und wo schauen wir zu erst nach?", fragte das Mädchen.

"Nicht zu erst. Wenn Vermouth hier noch irgendwo ist und wir zufällig auf sie stoßen, sind wir so gut wie tot. Wir haben also nur eine Chance. Wir müssen heraus finden, in welchem Raum sie Kudo gefangen hält."

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

"Das Lagerhaus ist schon lange verlassen. Das sieht man an der dicken Staubschicht hier überall, aber wenn man in ein Zimmer möchte, muss man unweigerlich, die Türklinke benutzen, also müssen wir bloß nach der Klinke gucken, die keine Staubschicht haben.", heiji holte eine kleine Taschenlampe raus und leuchtete durch den Raum.

"Hier ist es...Verdammt, abgeschloßen!", er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, was aber nicht ging.

"Lass mich mal!", Kazuha schupste ihn zur Seite und versetzte der Tür einen gezielten Schlag. Durch das dadurch entstandene Loch, konnte sie die Tür von innen öffnen. "Guck, so geht das!"

Beide Oberschüler betraten den Raum, aber was sie dort sahen, schockierte ihn zutiefst. Dort lag Conan. Er war bewusstlos und atmete nur sehr schwach. "Oh nein, Kudo!" Heiji rannte in Windeseile zu seinem Kumpel. "Kudo-kun!" Kazuha kam auch hinterher. Als erstes fühlte sie seine Stirn. "Heiji, er hat ja Fieber. Wir müssen ihn schnell zu einem Arzt bringen!"

"Erstmal bringen wir ihn heraus und wenn die Polizei kommt, sehen wir weiter.", Heiji schnitt mit seinem Taschenmesser gerade Conan's Fesseln durch und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Dann gingen sie nach draußen.

Dort legten sie den Jungen gegen einen Baum. "Hey, Kudo, Wach auf!", Heiji rüttelte ihn sanft wach. Scheinbar ohne erfolg, aber nach kurzer Zeit öffnete er doch seine Augen.

"Heiji...hust...hust...wo ist Ran?", fragte er schwach.

"Ran ist nicht hier, aber du wirst sie bald wieder sehen!", versuchte Heiji ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ran...Ich...ich muss zu ihr!", er versuchte aufzustehen, aber seine Beine gaben nach und er fiel zurück, keuchend.

"Nein, musst du nicht. Du kannst nicht mal aufstehen, geschweige denn laufen. Bleib hier und die Polizei kommt auch gleich. Wir bringen dich in ein Krankenhaus.", Heiji hielt ihn zurück, als er es noch mal probierte.

"Genau. Und jetzt trink etwas von dem Tee. Ran hat ihn extra für dich gemacht. Vielleicht geht es dir ja besser, wenn du was warmes getrunken hast, Kudo-kun!", Kazuha gab ihm den Becher der Thermoskanne.

"A...Ariga...tou, Kazuha-neechan!", er nahm den Becher. Seine Hände zitterten, so dass er ihn ganz fest umschliesen musste, um ihn nicht fallen zu lassen. Dann nahm er einen Schluck und noch einen.

"Und wie geht's dir?", fragte Heiji, nachdem Conan den Becher geleert hatte, "Fühlst du dich besser?"

"Nicht...wirklich...hust...hust...Ich will schlafen!", damit lies er sich auf die Seite fallen, direkt auf Kazuha's Schoß, die sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, und war noch nicht mal 10 sekunden später eingeschlafen.

"Heiji, weiß du, irgendwie kann ich gar nicht glauben, dass dieser kleine Junge wirklich der Oberschülerdetektiv Kudo Shinichi...Er scheint einfach so hilflos. Außerdem scheint er gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass ich ihn Kudo-kun genannt habe.", meinte Kazuha.

"Er ist ja auch ziemlich krank und erschöpft. Deshalb hat er wahrscheinlich gar nicht drauf geachtet.", in dem Moment kamen die Polizeisirenen in Hörweite.

"Oh sie kommen!", stellte Kazuha fest.

"Und wir sind in Schwierigkeiten!", heiji wusste dass die Polizisten ziemlich sauer auf sie sein würden, weil sie ja auf sie warten sollten. Als der Streifenwagen und Sato's Auto ankamen und die Beamten ausstiegen, staunten sie nicht schlecht.

"Hattori, Toyama, was macht ihr denn hier? Wie um alles in der Welt konntet ihr schneller sein, als wir?", fragte Megure-keibu.

"Mit der Abkürzung, von der Ran uns erzählt hat!", meinte Heiji.

"Aber ihr solltet doch warten, bis wir uns bei euch melden!"

"Äh...ja...sollten wir, aber jetzt sind wir hier und wir haben Conan-kun gefunden. Daran ist doch wohl nichts Schlechtes, oder?"

"Da hast du wohl recht. Wie geht's ihm denn?", Takagi-keiji schaute zu dem Jungen, der von all dem noch nichts mitbekommen hatte.

"Nunja, scheint so, als hätte die Nacht so einiges von ihm abverlangt. Er könnte sich eine 'kleine' Erkältung eingefangen haben!"

"Heiji. Das ist mehr als nur eine einfache Erkältung. Ich hab mir an seiner Stirn fast di Finger verbrannt...Keibu-san, könnten sie Conan-kun bitte schnell ins Krankenhaus bringen?" Kazuha war vosichtig ohne ihn zu wecken, aufgestanden und hielt in jetzt in ihren Armen.

"Wenn er wirklich nur eine Erkältung hat, ist das eigentlich nicht notwendig, aber wir sollten ihn sicherheitshalber untersuchen lassen. Aber so schlimm wird es ja wohl nicht sein...Er schläft nur, oder?"

"Ja, er ist eingeschlafen, kurz bevor sie hier angekommen sind. Er ist ziemlich schwach und hat es nicht mal geschafft, alleine aufzustehen!", erzählte Kazuha.

"Wahrscheinlich braucht er nur ein paar Tage Ruhe.", sagte Sato-keiji.

"...CONAN-KUN!", Ran rannte in Windeseile zu ihnen. "CONAN-KUN!"

'Was machen die denn jetzt auch noch hier? Hört denn heut zu tage keiner mehr auf die Polizei?', dachte Megure-keibu. Dabei drehte er sich um und sah Hakase's gelben Käfer, auf den jetzt auch Hakase und Herr und Frau Kudo ausstiegen. Diese hielten sich jedoch zurück. Wenn sie ebenfalls zu ihrem Sohn stürmen würden, würde das mit Sicherheit auffallen, und sie würden herausfinden, dass es sich bei Conan eigentlich um Shinichi handelt. Außerdem hatte Ai jetzt schon ihre wahre Identität preis gegeben. Wer hätte das von ihr erwartet. Zu mindest war es zu riskant, jetzt noch unnötig Verdacht zu erregen.

"Konnichi wa, Mori-san.", sagte er genervt, doch Ran ignorierte ihn schlicht und einfach.

"Conan-kun, sag' doch was...Kazuha-chan, was hat er denn?", fragte sie.

"Ran-chan, bleib ruhig, er braucht nur etwas Ruhe, dann wird es ihm bald besser gehn!", sagte Kazuha um ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

"Da fällt mir ja ein Stein vom Herzen!"

"OK, bevor ihr gekommen seid, wollten wir ihn eigentlich ins Krankenhaus bringen.", meinte Megure-keibu. "Takagi-keiji ruft gerade Verstärkung hierher, die dann die Umgebung nach den Entführen absuchen werden."

"Toyama-san, kannst du Conan-kun bitte in den Wagen bringen!", Sato-keiji deutete auf ihr Auto.

"Hai, mochiron!", Kazuha tat, wie geheißen.

"Sato-keiji, kann ich bitte mit euch kommen?", bittete Ran.

"Aber natürlich, Mori-san! Steig ein!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!", bedankte sich das Mädchen.

Dann stiegen auch Megure-keibu und Sato-keiji ein. Takagi-keiji wartete in dem anderen Streifenwagen auf die Verstärkung. Einer musste das schließlich tun. Heiji und Kazuha stiegen wieder auf das Motorrad, bereit dem roten Wagen zu folgen. Auch Hakase, Yukiko und Yusaku fuhren dann in Hakase's Käfer hinterher.

Ran blickte zu Conan. Dieser saß, mehr oder weniger, schweratmend neben ihr. 'Warum musste grade ihm das passieren? Gut, er wusste worauf er sich einlies, aber trotzdem...', dachte sie.

"Ran-neechan...doko...desuka?", murmelte er leise.

'Selbst in solch einer schlechten Verfassung, denkt er immer nur an mich!', Ran war nicht wirklich überrascht. Sie kannte ihrem Shinichi. Er war schon immer so gewesen.

Ran nahm den Jungen auf ihren Schoß, so dass er mit seinem Kopf an ihrer Brust lehnte. Normallerweise wäre sie jetzt schon lange ausgeflippt, wenn Shinichi ihr so nah gekommen wäre, aber diesmal nicht.

"Ran-neechan...kimi ga...daisuki!", murmelte er und Ran konnte eine feine Röte in ihrem Gesicht nicht mehr verbergen. Dennoch konnte sie nicht genau zuordnen, ob Shinichi das sagte oder Conan. Beide waren zwar ein und der Selbe, doch Conan war für sie immer, wie der kleine Bruder, den sie nie hatte.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie dann bereits das Beika Krankenhaus erreicht. Das heißt Sato's Wagen, denn sie sind ja wild durch den Verkehr gerast. Die anderen mussten sich brav an die Regeln halten. Megure-keibu sprach mit der Dame an der Rezeption.

"Entschuldigen sie, wir brauchen dringends einen Arzt!"

Die Dame, auf ihrem Namensschild stand, sie hieße: Kurokawa Nanami, sah sich Conan an. Er war ziemlich blass und er schwitzte sehr stark.

"Moment, ich werde sofort einen Arzt kommen lassen! Ich bräuchte jetzt noch schnell seinen Namen."

"Er heißt...Edogawa Conan! Wo sollen wir ihn hinbringen?", fragte Ran besorgt. Sie konnte einfach nicht ertragen, ihren Shinichi in solch einem miserablen Zustand zu sehen.

"Oh ja natürlich. Ihr bringt ihn am besten in das Behandlungszimmer am Ende des Ganges!"

"Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!", bedankte sich Ran und folgte den Beamten zu dem beschriebenen Zimmer, wo sie Conan auf die Liege legte und noch einmal seine Stirn fühlte. 'Die ist ja fast so heiß, wie damals, als er so krank war. Bei welchem Fall war das noch gleich: Ich erinnere mich, damals ist Heiji zu allerersten Mal aufgetaucht!' Dann öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann im weißen Kittel sparzierte herein. Er hatte einen durchtrainierten Körper, als ob er ab und an im Fitnessstudio trainiert und schwarzes Haar.

"Konnichi wa, ich bin Midorizawa-issha. Ich soll hier einen gewissen Edogawa Conan untersuchen."

"Hai, koko de desu. Er ist hier."

Midorizawa ging zu Ran und Conan. "Scheint mir, wie eine gewöhnliche Erkältung! Was hat er gemacht? Hat er heute Nacht draußen geschlafen?"

"Gestatten, Megure-keibu, Polizei Tokyo. Conan-kun ist gestern Opfer einer Entführung geworden. Wir konnten ihn heute morgen ausfindig machen, und wie es scheint, hat man ihn die ganze Nacht in einem heruntergekommenen, ziemlich zugigen Lagerhaus festgehalten. Also um auf ihre Frage zurück zukommen: ja.", klärte Keibu-san ihn auf.

"Verstehe, ich werde ihn sofort untersuchen und Sie nachher darüber informieren!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Dann verließen Ran, Sato-keiji und Megure-keibu den Raum und trafen dort auf den Rest der Gruppe, die schon sehensüchtig auf die Ergebnisse warteten.

"Und?", fragte Yusaku.

"Midorizawa-issha kümmert sich gerade um ihn!", erklärte Ran.

"Und wir werden uns jetzt verabschieden. Auf dem Polizeirevier wartet noch Arbeit für uns. Bitte ruft uns an, sobald es Conan-kun wieder besser geht. Wir würden dann gerne noch mal mit ihm sprechen, weil wir seine Aussage brauchen, um den Entführer finden zu können und festzunehmen."

"Natürlich!"

Midorizawa hatte Conan inzwischen so weit wach gerüttelt, dass dieser zumindest halbwegs bei Bewusstsein war.

"Wer...hust...wer sind sie und wo bin ich?", fragte er schwach.

"Mein Name ist Midorizawa und du bist hier im Krankenhaus. Darf ich dir einige Fragen stellen?", fragte der Arzt. Conan nickte.

"Ok, wie fühlst du dich?"

"Mir ist total heiß und ich fühle mich schrecklich!", sagte er. Midorizawa schrieb das alles auf ein Protokoll.

"Haben dir deine Entführer vielleicht irgendwas gegeben, was das ausgelöst haben könnte?"

"Ich glaube, das liegt an dieser Spritze, die sie mir gegeben hat. Ich habe mich danach viel schwächer gefühlt."

"Weißt du denn noch, was genau sie dir gegeben hat?", fragte Midorizawa. Conan schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich den Namen des Zeugs nicht merken.

"Ok, darf ich dir dann etwas Blut abnehmen, damit wir gucken können, was mit dir los ist?" Conan nickte schwach. Der Arzt holte eine Kanüle und einen Schlauch, mit dem er an Conan's linken Arm das Blut abschnürte. Dann nahm er dem Jungen mit der Kanüle einige Mililiter Blut ab und klebte auf die punktierte Stelle ein Pflaster mit Fußbällen drauf.

"Hast du sonst noch irgendwo Schmerzen?" Conan schüttelte den Kopf. Er bekam nur am Rande mit, wie er sein Protokoll vollendete. Dann verließ er das Behandlungszimmer.

"Ich bin jetzt fertig.", verkündete er der Gruppe.

"Und wie sieht es aus?", fragte Ran besorgt.

"Er hat ziemlich starke Grippesymptome. Außerdem sagte er, man hätte ihm irgendetwas gespritzt, was seinen Zustand ausgelöst haben könnte, er wusste bloß nicht was. Ich habe ihm Blut abgenommen und werde es auf Fremdstoffe analysieren lassen. Es scheint soweit nichts Ernstes zu sein. Trotzdem hätte ich gerne, dass er erstmal zur Beobachtung hier bleibt!"

"Natürlich!", antwortete Heiji.

"Ich hohle zwei von unseren Praktikanten, die ihn dann auf sein Zimmer bringen werden. Wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr solange reingehen!", und damit war Midorizawa verschwunden. Ran, Heiji, Kazuha und natürlich auch Shinichi's Eltern betraten die kleinen Behandlungsraum, wo sie den Jungen schlafend auf der Behandlungsliege vorfanden. Sie gingen zu ihm.

"Shin-chan, was hast du denn?", fragte Yukiko besorgt und versuchte ihren 'kleinen' Jungen in die Arme zu schließen. Dabei hielt sie Yusaku zurück.

"Pscht, er kann die Ruhe jetzt gut gebrauchen. Also lass ihn schlafen!", sagte er. Sie nickte. Auch wenn ihr das schwer fiel.


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Währenddessen irgendwo anders in dem Krankenhaus:

"Hayaku, Kaito. Du hast doch gehört, was Midorizawa gesagt hat!", hezte eine ziemlich abgenevte Aoko.

"Ja, aber wir rennen heute schon den ganzen Tag von Patient zu Patient. Ich bin vollkommen außer Puste!", meinte Kaito.

"Egal, wir haben nachher erst Pause und jetzt komm. Wir sind hier nicht zum Faullenzen, sondern zum Arbeiten.", schrie sie ihn an.

"Aber nur, weil du mich in die Liste für das Beika Krankenhaus eingetragen hast, als ich krank war!"

"Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Am Ende hätte wärst du nirgends eingetragen gewesen und hättest eine 6 in Moralkunde bekommen."

"Was kann ich denn dafür, dass unsere Lehrer uns in den Ferien so schufften lassen?"

"Immerhin helfen wir hier den Menschen. Apropos wir müssen doch los. Da liegt ein kleiner, kranker Junge im 2. Behandlungszimmer."

"Woher willst du das denn wissen, Aoko?"

"Ich habe vorhin zugehört, im Gegensatz zu dir, Bakaito. Er sagte: 'Nakamori, Kuroba, geht zum Behandlungszimmer 2 und bringt den kleinen Edogawa Conan in das Zimmer 2.21.'"

"Edogawa Conan?", Kaito nahm Aoko's Hand und riss sie mit sich, "Komm, wir müssen los!" Aoko verstand diese Aktion zwar nicht ganz, aber rannte einfach hinterher. Treppen runter, gerade aus, rechts und schon waren sie da. Sie stürmten durch die Tür. Alle drehten sich zur Tür.

"Kuroba-kun? Du bist aber groß geworden!", stellte Yukiko fest und umarmte den Jungen. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an Shinichi. Auch Ran dachte so.

"Sie kennen diesen Jungen, Yukiko-san!", fragte sie.

"Ja, natürlich. Sein Vater, Toichi, hat ihr schließlich das Verkleiden beigebracht. Außerdem ist er mein Taufpate. Also Shinichi's Cousin!", erklärte Yusaku.

"Ja ja ja, aber wir sind nicht zum Spaß hier. Wir machen hier unser Praktikum...", meinte Aoko.

"...und als wir erfahren haben, das Kuuuuuu...ähm...Conan-kun hier ist, sind wir sofort hergestürmt.", beendete Kaito ihren Satz.

"Ja, wir sollen ihn ins Zimmer 2.21 bringen."

"Welche Ironie, nicht wahr?", lachte Kaito.

"Bakaito. Was soll daran Ironie sein? Bringen wir in sein Zimmer. Also, Kaito, trag ihn! Haiyaku ike!"

"Ist ja gut. Ist ja gut!", Kaito ging zwischen den anderen Anwesenden durch und nahm den Jungen auf den Arm. "Ihr könnt gerne mitkommen, wenn ihr wollt?" Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Die zwei Oberschüler zeigten ihnen den Weg. Ran lief neben Kaito.

"Sag mal Kuroba-san...", begann sie, doch der Junge brach sie ab.

"...Nein, nein, Kuroba-san war mein Vater." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

"OK, dann Kuroba-kun. Ich habe eine Frage an dich."

"Dann frag ruhig!"

"Die 'Ironie', die du meintest, war doch die '2.21', nicht wahr? Wenn man den Punkt weglässt, heißt es 221. Das ist doch die Hausnummer von Sherlock Holmes aus den Romanen."

"Ja, genau darauf wollte ich hinaus. Er ist doch sowas wie der Holmes der Neuzeit."

"Aber woher..."

"Tja. Ich weis halt viel. Aber jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, wie du es herausbekommen hast!"

"Er hat es mir gesagt!"

"Honto wa? Das hätte ich als letztes von ihm erwartet!"

"Kaito, kommst du nun endlich!", meckerte Aoko ungeduldig.

"Jajaja!", rief er zurück. "Ich muss mich für sie entschuldigen. Sie ist nicht zu allen so. Nur zu mir. Leider!"

"BAKAITO!", schrie das Mädchen nun.

"Psst, schrei doch nicht so. Das ist ein Krankenhaus.", Kaito war inzwischen bei ihr angekommen. Sie legten in seinem Zimmer in sein Bett. Aoko schickte dann die ganze Truppe, Kaito mit eingeschlossen, in den Gang, um sich in Ruhe, um den Jungen kümmern zu können. Wenig später kam Ran jedoch wieder herein.

"Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie.

"Oh...ähm...ja, natürlich. Also mein Name ist Nakamori Aoko. Freut mich dich kennen zulernen.", begrüßte sie das Mädchen während sie Conan ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn legte.

"Mein Name ist Mori Ran. Freut mich auch!"

"Du bist die große Schwester von ihm, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Er wohnt zurzeit nur bei mir und meinem Vater und ich mache mir halt Sorgen. Gestern Morgen ging es ihm noch gut und jetzt..."

"...und jetzt liegt er mit 41.2° Fieber im Krankenhaus. Tja, so kann's gehen. Aber das kriegen wir schon wieder hin."

"Das denke ich auch."

"Ran-neechan, wo...wo bin ich hier?", hörten sie eine leise Stimme. Es war Conan, der von dem Gerede der Mädchen wach geworden war. Die Angesprochene setzte sich an den Bettrand.

"Du bist hier im Krankenhaus, mein Kleiner!"

'Mein Kleiner? Was ist mit Ran los? Sie...sie weis es doch!', dachte der Junge.

"Genauer gesagt, in deinem Zimmer. Ich bin Nakamori Aoko und wenn du irgendwas brauchst, bin ich für dich da, Conan-kun. Also, wie geht es dir?"

"Mir ist kalt."

"Moment, ich hole dir noch eine Decke!" Aoko wühlte im Schrank und zog eine weitere Decke heraus, mit der sie Conan zu deckte. Dann drehte sie die Heizung noch etwas auf. "So, ist es jetzt besser?"

"Hai...hust...hust...Ariga...hust...tou!", hustete er.

"Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken?", fragte Ran. Conan nickte und Ran holte sogleich die Thermoskanne, die Heiji ihr vorhin die Hand gedrückt hatte, heraus und gab ihm zu trinken.

"Mori-san, kannst du Conan-kun bitte sagen, dass er bitte dieses Medikament nehmen muss?" Aoko gab Ran eine kleine Tablette.

"Natürlich, du hättest ihn aber auch selbst fragen können...Conan-kun, du hast Nakamori-san ja gehört!" Ran zeigte ihm die Tablette. Conan nickte und nahm sie auch ohne Widerrede.

"Wow, das war einfach. Die meisten Kinder in seinem Alter weigern sich immer ihre Medizin zu nehmen.", staunte Aoko.

"Conan-kun ist eben...ziemlich reif für sein Alter!"

"Wir sind gleich fertig, aber ich habe noch was für dich!" Aoko hielt ein kleines Gerät in der Hand, welches sie auf den Tisch neben dem Bett stellte. "Wenn du auf den Knopf drückt, komme ich, OK?" Conan nickte.

"Das war's dann auch schon. Wir lassen dich jetzt in Ruhe!", sagte Ran und machte die Rollos runter. Dann verliesen die Mädchen den Raum.

Gleichzeitig auf dem Gang:

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mich einfach rausgeworfen hat!", meckerte Kaito. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet. "Was starrt ihr mich so an? Erzählt mir lieber, was vorgefallen ist."

"Kuroba-kun, du dürftest ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht kennen. Also, was interessiert dich, was mit ihm passiert ist?", meinte Heiji skeptisch.

"Ähm ja...seufz...ich weis es.", sagte er.

"Was? Wie hast du's rausgekriegt?", fragte Yukiko halb geschockt.

"Ich bin doch nicht blöd. Aber keine Angst. Ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht verraten.", versicherte er.

"Und warum sollten wir dir das glauben?", Heiji war noch immer misstrauisch.

"Weil ich schon fast so lange Bescheid weiß wie du, mich noch nicht so oft verplappert habe wie du und im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich auch schon einen von Mori-san's Verdachtsmomenten zersträut habe.", zählte Kaito ziemlich selbstsicher auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Dann musst du dich aber ziemlich gut verkleiden können, oder?", fragte Kazuha.

"Ja, mein Vater hat's mir beigebracht.", Kaito zwinkerte.

"Ja, und damit nervt er ausschließlich mich, den ganzen Tag. Und seine Stimmenimmitation ist auch perfekt. Wenn er in der Schule als unsere Mathelehrerin auftaucht, hat er schon ziemlich oft Nachsitzen bekommen, weil Yamamoto-sensei ihn erwischt hat, wie er versucht hat den Direktor zu überreden, uns nach Hause gehen zu lassen.", Aoko und Ran waren gerade rausgekommen und Aoko musste natürlich gleich schlecht von ihrem besten Freund reden.

"Ahoko, musste das sein?", schrie er sie an.

"Du hast es nicht anders verdient, Bakaito! Und jetzt komm. Wir müssen Bericht erstatten!", Aoko zerrte an Kaito's Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

"Also dann. Bis mal wieder!", dann verschwanden die beiden Oberschüler hinter der nächsten Ecke.

"Der ist ganz schön seltsam. Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl ihn zu kennen!", gab Ran zu verstehen.

"Woher wohl? Kaito KID höchstpersönlich!", meinte heiji selbstsicher.

"Was?"

"Hab ich das laut gesagt?...Vergesst alles, was ich grade gesagt habt! Wir sollten jetzt Kudo seine Ruhe lassen und gehen. Kommt.", Heiji stand auf und ging Richtung Ausgang.

"Was war das denn jetzt?", Kazuha war verwirrt.

"Kommt, gehen wir. Bevor er weg ist. Außerdem muss sich Ai-chan ja schrecklich langweilen. Wir sollten ihr etwas Gesellschaft leisten.", schlug Yusaku vor. Alle nickten und taten wie geheißen.

Bei Hakase:

Ding Dong. Ai ging an die Tür.

"Konnichi wa, Ai-chan, du bist ja...immer noch so groß." Es waren die Detective Boys, die wissen wollten, was sich jetzt ergeben hatte.

"Ja, aber das dürfte nicht mehr lange anhalten...kommt doch rein!", Ai machte eine Auffordernde Bewegung und begleitete Kinder mit rein.

"Ist irgendwas Neues wegen Conan-kun?", fragte Ayumi besorgt.

"Ja, sie sind vor einer Weile aufgebrochen, weil wir seinen Detective Boys Anstecker orten konnten. Ob er wirklich dort war, kann ich nicht, sagen. Sie wollten sie hier melden."

"Dann warten wir wohl noch auf diesen, oder?", fragte Genta. Ai nickte. Dann klingelte das Telefon.

"Moshi Moshi, Haibara Ai desu."

"Moshi Moshi, Ai-kun, hier ist Hakase."

Gewonnen. Tja, Vani-chan. ich war schneller.

Ich hatte mit meiner ABF Vani-chan eine Wette. Ich schreibe schneller Kapitel 9 als sie Kapitel 1-8 liest und ich war schneller. Yaaaaay. Müssen wir echt öfter machen.

Hinterlasst reviews.

ggggglg Anni-chan


End file.
